The Captain's Son
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: Flirtatious Lily Turner is used to getting what she wants but what will happen when she crosses paths with the complicated Samuel Barbossa? She and her brother Will are thrown into a dangerous adventure, can they live to tell the tale? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Ship WIth Black Sails

**Hello! This is a very new idea but I'm hoping it works out - please review with your thoughts and criticisms to help me get on track, I'd be very grateful especially character-wise as I'm still figuring them out somewhat :) However you will meet Elizabeth at the end of this chapter and Captain Jack will be making an appearance in chapter 3 so stay tuned and revieewww :) :)**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Lily Turner sauntered along the dock, occasionally nodding to a friend she passed, she was quite aware of the admiring looks bestowed on her by the sailors that lined the dock – they were part of the reason she came this way on her morning walk.

She adjusted her lace parasol to guard her face from the glaring sun and smiled coyly, a mere tip of her full lips, at a staring dock-hand.

Lily looked unbelievably like her mother, Elizabeth, or so everybody told her. She was beautiful, with creamy skin and large, expressive brown eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes, her cheekbones were sculpted and her lips were full and shapely. Her beauty was devastating and she knew it.

However she was not at all like her Mother. Her Mother had brought her and her twin brother Will up alone – they had a Father of course but where he was was a mystery, their Mother would never say – she was not at all sensitive as a Lady should be but seemed to have a number of male friends and didn't fit in with the other ladies in Port Royal, she was quick to anger and to laugh, her spontaneous temperament being another reason she was set apart.

Lily pushed all thoughts of her Mother from her mind as she tossed a chocolate-brown ringlet off of her face.

"Can I help you with something Miss?" It was the dock-hand she'd smiled at, a good-looking young man with raven black hair.

"Oh no, thank you, I am simply walking." She answered, smiling and tipping a slender shoulder. His eyes fell to her exposed collarbone as she did so and then slipped to her breasts before he hurriedly looked back at her face.

"Well you want to be careful Miss, there are rough folk that come to these parts." He said, stepping closer to her, she had to crane her neck slightly to meet his gaze and she did so, looking up at him through her veil of dark lashes.

"Well thank you for your consideration." She said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't mean to scare you off Miss." He said quickly.

"No." She breathed, "Obviously the people round here aren't _all_ bad."

Lily enjoyed the blush staining his cheeks for a while before waving flirtatiously and walking leisurely back the way she'd come.

She was halfway up the dock when a strangely strong gust of wind tossed the bottom of her dress, Lily frowned slightly – it was the midst of summer and the Caribbean - but kept walking. Gradually the wind grew and all around her people were looking round in puzzlement, Lily turned to see what was going on and her parasol was swept out of her hand just as she noticed a large ship approaching Port Royal. Gasping she picked up her skirts and ran towards it, praying she would get to it before it rolled into the water, she was so focused that she did not see the young man before they had collided and it was too late.

"Oh I beg your pardon." She said, flustered then looked at him when he did not respond. He was well built and tall with proud posture, he wore sailors garb, trousers and a baggy black top that showed off a statuesque physique but the most striking thing about him were his eyes – perfect almonds they were the color of sapphires and they were currently narrowed...at her.

The strange wind picked up again, sending ripples through Lily's long hair and she remembered her parasol just in time to see it roll over the edge of the dock and into the waters.

"No!" She complained, running to the side and leaning over to see if she could still save it.

"No point." She turned around at the deep voice and saw the youth she'd bumped into leaning casually against a pole.

His dismissal (as well as his lack of apology) irked her and she tossed her hair, turning back to the task at hand. She was sure the parasol was within her reach, she leaned over a little more, reaching out a hand and straining but she could only just touch it. She shuffled forwards slightly and leaned over further when she saw the ship again – huge with black sails – it surely couldn't have moved that fast! Just as she thought that a particularly strong gust of wind took her by surprise and made her lose her footing, she was just about to tumble into the water when she felt a strong arm catch her by the waist and hoist her back to land.

"Are you stupid?" The young man asked bluntly as he abruptly let her go.

Lily's mouth opened in surprise and she smoothed her hair somewhat shakily.

"No I am not." She replied indignantly and he rolled his eyes, she noticed his brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail as he scornfully turned his head.

Footsteps made them both look round to see the boy she'd flirted with before running up to them.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked earnestly, "You were almost in the drink!"

Lily placed a consoling hand on his arm,

"I am fine, thank you for your concern." She said, giving him her prettiest smile and then looking pointedly at the young man who'd saved her – _that _was how young men should behave.

"Well I'm right glad. And – and if you ever fancy a walk up this way again just ask for Toby and I'll see you come to no harm." He said, beaming at her.

"Thank you Toby, I'll be sure to." She replied and he hurried away.

She looked askance at the other young man to see if he was jealous but he merely looked bored, Lily suppressed frown with difficulty, it was all very odd. She really should leave, she thought, but something about the abnormality of his behavior fascinated her and she found she couldn't turn away.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her.  
>"Oh I do hope you haven't caught cold from your brief encounter with the great outdoors." He said sarcastically, crossing his arms. Lily, caught by surprise, could only stare at his rudeness before straightening up.<p>

"No. I was merely hoping to absolve the awkwardness of the situation as you seemed unwilling to contribute." She snapped.

"And what made you think you had to stick around to absolve it?" He asked, his voice rough. Lily once again was momentarily lost for words – was he mad?

"Decency I suppose." She countered angrily and he laughed shortly.

"Ah yes because you rich people have that by the bucket load don't you? You haven't even thanked me for saving your life." He said, never losing his casual demeanor.

"Well there wasn't much room to in-between you calling me an idiot and Toby expressing his heartfelt concern but, if it makes you feel better, thank you very much." She retorted, injecting as much sarcasm into her thanks as humanly possible.

To her surprise he laughed and shook his head slowly, causing several strands of hair to fall into his face.

"You people never can admit you're wrong." He said and Lily stepped closer to him.

"You do not know me yet you are very quick to judge, sir." She said, trying to control her rising temper.

All at once he stopped laughing and straightened up to his full height, Lily's breath caught as she realized just how much bigger he was than her and she went to draw back but he gripped her arm roughly.

"Maybe after you've seen one spoilt little rich girl you've seen them all." He growled and released his hold on her arm, walking quickly away.

Lily put a delicate hand to her arm where he'd held her and sighed with frustration before turning on her heel and hurrying back home – somehow her appetite for the 'great outdoors' had been depleted.

Elizabeth had been standing on the balcony when the wind had picked up, an unnatural type – she'd thought at the time and now she was sure – she'd felt it mess her hair from side to side and billow her dress, it had been as if nature was bestowing to her again the breath that her damned corset had taken away. She had closed her eyes and leaned into it, even reached out a hand to touch it; it felt like freedom.

Shortly after her daughter Lily had returned from her usual walk all of a flutter over some argument she'd had with a sailor, typical, the part of her story that interested Elizabeth was the bit in which she described a majestic ship; a ship with black sails.

**Please, please REVIEW! I really would love to know what you think.**


	2. A Secret Note

**PLEASE REVIEW with any advice, criticisms or opinions - more character's in this chapter and I would love to know what you think of them :) We just might see a bit of Jack in the next chapter so stay with me and please please please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 2

Lily couldn't understand why her Mother hadn't been more sympathetic, she'd had an encounter with a rogue who cared about the ship? She said as much to her twin brother Will as soon as their Mother had left the room and he'd shrugged, giving her a gentle nudge with a pointy elbow.

"You bring it upon yourself Lil, you know you do." He pointed out, ignoring Lily' outraged shout of denial and returning to his book.

Bring it upon herself indeed, Lily fumed, taking up her embroidery angrily: she figured as long as Will had his nose in some stupid book then she should keep herself busy too. However she was in no mood to sew and after several finger-pricks and consequent squeals of pain which in turn made Will throw a cushion at her she gave it up and simply sat.

Sometimes she couldn't believe Will was even related to her let alone her twin – he was tall and thin with an oval face and a shock of brown hair that was constantly falling into his eyes which were framed with the same dark, heavy lashes that she herself had. He was an avid reader and a poet, quiet and shy, very different to the restless and vivid Lily who was even now bored of sitting in the same place.

"Stop looking at me, it's making me uncomfortable." Will said, looking up from his book. Yet another difference, Lily thought, she just _loved _people looking at her.

"I was just wondering what on earth you can find of interest in those dull books you insist on perusing day in day out." She sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

"Dull? These are poems! About love and adventure – how can you call them dull?" He asked indignantly, sitting up in his chair and glaring at his sister who still looked unimpressed.

"They're just songs without music." She said, idly examining her fingernails and looking up just in time to dodge the cushion he tossed at her.

"Very mature Monsieur Poete." She said sarcastically and he exhaled sharply.

"You're exhausting Lily." He told her, putting the tips of his slender fingers to his forehead.

"I know." She beamed, smiling her most bright, contagious smile until he smiled back.

Somewhere in the distance a clock struck six and Will jumped.

"Lily! We've got that dinner at the governor's house in half an hour!" He panicked and Lily jumped up from her seat frantically.

"Oh I completely forgot – Will why didn't you remember? Mother's going to be so cross. Come on!" She squealed all in one breath and they dashed to their respective bedrooms to get changed.

Dinner at the Governor's was always a grand affair so Lily quickly slipped on her dark green dress made of luxurious satin that not only showed off her figure but emphasized her coloring as well. She pulled on her ivory, lace gloves that had gone so well with her lost parasol and ran to the mirror to fix her hair.

As she pinned her curls in a complex bun Lily thought about Thomas, the governor's son. He was quite the catch according to the local girls but she had never met him – he'd been studying abroad for the last 3 years and tonight was to be his celebratory return dinner, naturally Lily wanted to look her best.

"Lily!" Elizabeth called from the foot of the stairs and Lily quickly looked at her reflection and smiled, dropping a demure curtsy, she got halfway to the door then darted back to the mirror and pinched her cheeks for color before rushing down the stairs to join her family.

"You look quite stunning Mother." Lily said as they climbed into the carriage – it was true, her Mother had chosen a blue dress with pearl embellishments that made her look like some kind of sea princess, Lily thought. Her Mother was the daughter of a Governor herself and you could tell from the way she held herself and her admirable eloquence, as much as Lily claimed their differences were many she secretly longed to be like her beautiful Mother.

"Thank you darling, so do you as always." Elizabeth replied, taking her daughters hand "And you look very dashing Will – although, oh must you bring a book everywhere?"

"I intend to leave it in the carriage, not lug it into dinner with me if that's what you're worried about." He said dryly earning a giggle from his sister.

In no time at all the carriage pulled up outside Governor Hanley's house and Lily was helped out first by their driver, Stevens. Many other carriages waited in the driveway, it looked as if most of Port Royal was there. They could see someone walking towards them through the mist that had descended that was not Governor Hanley and Lily strained to see who it was – could it be the returned Thomas she was so anxious to meet? She drew back (the better to observe) as a handsome young man with blond, wavy hair and lovely green eyes walked up to them.

"Mrs Turner, I believe?" He said, addressing Elizabeth in a smooth voice.

"And are you the elusive Thomas?" She replied, curtsying. The young man laughed and replied in the affirmative before greeting Will with a firm handshake.

As he turned to her Lily stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him gently, noting his double-take with gratification.

"And who might you be?" He said, automatically stepping closer like a moth to a flame, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I am Lily Turner, Sir." She told him, turning her head as if shy and tucking a ringlet in place, allowing his eyes to observe her profile and her exposed neck.

"Lily," He murmured, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, "A beautiful name. It suits you." He kissed the back of her hand lightly with warm lips and Lily dropped a curtsy.

"You are too kind." She said softly and he let go of her hand with obvious regret.

Behind him Will rolled his eyes at his mother and Elizabeth stifled a laugh.

Thomas cleared his throat and turned around, blinking rapidly as if waking from a dream.

"Um, shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the house. Elizabeth took Will's arm and they began to walk to the house and Thomas offered his arm to Lily.

"Miss Turner?" He asked when she didn't move and Lily snapped back to the present – she'd been admiring his impressive arm muscles beneath his well tailored shirt.

Smiling, she took his arm and they started towards the house.

"You seemed distracted, a penny for your thoughts?" Thomas asked lightly and she laughed softly,

"Oh they are not worth as much. I was merely contemplating the beauty of the sky." She replied, waving her free hand dismissively.

"It pales in comparison with another beauty tonight." He said quietly as they reached the house and parted ways.

Lily made her way through the throng of sumptuously dressed people until she saw her Mother talking to Governor Hanley himself.

"Ah, Lily." The jovial man said, beaming at her.

"Governor." She said, curtsying.

"You look lovely my dear, stunning what?" He told her, looking round to whoever was nearest to back him up. He found Thomas and grabbed by boy's shoulder, bringing him over.

"Have you met my son, Thomas? This is Lily Turner my boy, the talk of every party she attends. I've been meaning for you two to meet." He all but thrust the two together and took her Mother off to speak to a group of doctors.

"The talk of every party, hmm?" Thomas teased and she felt her face grow hot.

"I would respectfully disagree." She smiled, adjusting her gloves delicately.

"On the contrary Miss Lily, I am without a doubt that it is true." He said, inclining his head slightly. Lily knew she was still blushing – he was much more charming than the other boys in Port Royal.

He was soon swept away by an old school friend and Lily turned to find Nina Carteret barring her way.

"Nina." Lily greeted her warily, the courtesy was returned and the two sized each other up, each internally judging the others choice of hairstyle, dress and manner.

Nina was considered the next along in beauty to Lily and that provoked a distinct and vehement rivalry between the girls, she was blond with big, light blue eyes and a mouth that puckered of it's own accord.

"So what do you make of Thomas?" Nina asked, her voice high and sugary. Lily tilted her head.

"He is quite charming and very handsome." She evaluated cautiously, "His father was very eager for us to meet and I am glad of it."

Nina's pale skin went even whiter, leaving patches of pink on either cheek as her eyes flashed,

"His father? So he wants the two of you to marry, is that it?" She asked furiously and Lily laughed contemptuously.

"How should I know?" She asked, spreading her hands.

"Lily Turner. It is a known and accepted fact that he is _mine_. My parents have been wanting us to marry for years – I've known him since I was seven for Goodness' s sake." She whispered angrily. "And anyway," She continued, leaning closer "He prefers blondes; he told me himself."

Lily stepped back from the venom in her girlish voice and tutted disdainfully.

"Goodness Nina, sheath your claws!" She said.

"Only if you get yours out of Thomas." She countered with a simpering smile for the benefit of anyone watching.

Lily composed herself and went to find Will just as dinner was announced. She wasn't scared of Nina but her Father was Commodore and responsible for keeping pirates out of Port Royal, an influential position that he took very seriously; even being accused of associating with a pirate was a crime punishable by death for the poor and disgrace for the rich. Nina was not past lying if it meant that she got Thomas and left Lily with her reputation in tatters.

Dinner passed quickly with many laughs and even more heated debates and then just as the dessert was served talk turned to Thomas and his studies abroad – in Paris, as she learned.

"Yes I've learned a good many things there." He said and the gentlemen began to laugh.

"I'll bet, my boy!" Said an old banker and the laughter increased. Lily assumed they were talking about women, she recognized the laughs.

"Yes." Thomas said smiling and got to his feet, making his way round the table and saying a french poem about love as he went, joking around. Lily felt Will tense on her left and could sense his anger at a poem being thus made light of and mistreated.

Thomas reached her and dropped to his knee, taking her arm and pressing his lips to the underside of her wrist and murmuring the last line into her skin. Everyone applauded and he stood up and bowed, letting a folded piece of paper fall into her lap surreptitiously as he did so.

Everyone began to eat, the mood light and Lily quietly unfolded the note and read it, intrigued.

His writing was italic and beautiful;

Lily,

Excuse yourself after dessert and meet with me in the library.

I find myself quite entranced by you.

Thomas.

Lily's breath caught in her throat – was this how things were done in Paris? She lifted her eyes, seeking his and he was already looking at her and smiling slightly. She nodded once, slowly and looked up at him through her lashes before returning to her desert.

But not before she'd noticed the imaginary daggers Nina was throwing straight at her.


	3. Into the Shadows

**Lily gets herself into trouble and sparks off a frightening reaction from Elizabeth - something is going on and what does the mysterious pirate have to do with it? PLEASE REVIEW for continuation - please please please :)**

Chapter 3

Lily excused herself politely and rose from her seat. She could feel Thomas's eyes on her as she made her way to the door and once outside she withdrew the note from her sleeve and fanned herself with it, leaning against the wall. This was hardly acceptable behavior she told herself, but somehow she found herself walking to the library and slipping in.

She was not one for books but even thinking about the reaction her bookish brother would have when seeing that amount of novels in one room made her gasp; books lined every wall with elaborate spines and glass cases, they stretched to the ceiling – hundreds and hundreds of them. Lily jumped as the sound of the door opening broke into the silence but did not turn round. She heard a person (Thomas, she assumed) close the door and walk up to her until he was almost touching her; she could feel his breath on her hair.

"You came." He said softly and she turned around slowly, removing her gloves.

"Yes, I found your note intriguing. You are quite unlike the other young men I have met." She told him, looking down and playing with the gloves.

"My Father has spoken of you to me, you know." Thomas said breezily.

"Oh?" Lily tried to look disinterested but her heart was beating faster and faster, these were dangerous grounds – if he were to speak of marriage...Nina would ensure that she was ruined for certain.

"Yes. I believe he wants us to marry." He said, looking at her intently. "He broached the idea to me in a letter whilst I was away and at first, I must admit, I was dead against it – I didn't want to be tied down to anybody." Lily's breath began to return to her, perhaps he would go against his father's wishes.

But then he took her hand, stepping closer.

"But that was before I'd seen you, spoken to you – you've bewitched me Lily." He whispered, his eyes intense and fixed upon her own.

Suddenly her corset seemed stifling, she couldn't breath...it was as if a boa constrictor was wrapped around her torso. She couldn't let this happen, it would result in ruin for her and her family.

She struggled to find the right words but the lack of air made it impossible for her to think straight and before she could answer he had closed the distance between them and his lips were on hers.

Aghast she pulled away, putting the back of her hand to her lips, and ran from the library. She could hear him calling after her but didn't stop until she was out of the house, the drivers looked at her worriedly and she was off again, her dramatic dress streaming out behind her as she ran without knowing where she was headed.

Eventually she stopped and leant against a wall, still trying desperately to regain her breath. It was only then that she looked around to see where she was and that was a remote side-road leading to goodness knows where – she was sure she'd never seen it in her life. Panicking slightly she looked left and right but nothing was familiar, trying to remain calm she dusted off her dress and began to walk back the way she thought she'd come. She walked for a while but the road did not open out into a bigger street as she remembered and she stopped dead in her tracks – she'd come the wrong way. Cursing she spun round and headed in the other direction but the dark prevented her from making informed decisions and she knew she was just hoping for the best, soon she had to accept the fact that she was completely lost. She began to run as she heard footsteps coming closer but she could not judge which direction they were coming from as the enclosed nature of the alley made the sound bounce everywhere; there could have been one hundred footsteps for all she could tell. She ran and ran but the footsteps ran with her: she was being chased.

At last she emerged onto a bigger street lit up by moonlight that she at least recognized and stopped to regain her bearings, there was no sign of whoever had been pursuing her and she started to wonder whether she had imagined it, that seemed more likely.

All at once a man burst into the clearing from the opposite direction and Lily screamed; he looked, to all intents and purposes, like a pirate; his threadbare trousers and loose top, his tanned skin and tattooed arms, his hair was in thick dreadlocks decorated with beads and coins and he even had a pirates hat. His outlined eyes widened as he saw her standing frozen in the moonlight and he darted a glance back the way he'd come, Lily could hear what sounded like an army coming after him but somehow could not find the sound to scream, she could only back away. He looked back to her at her movement and grabbed her before she could run, drawing a knife from his belt he dragged her back into the shadows and pinned her against him putting the blade to her neck.

"Don't make a sound luv." he threatened casually as several soldiers ran in close formation onto the street where they'd been standing just seconds ago. Lily felt him tense as they paused and looked around but they did not appear to see them, she glanced down at the arm holding the knife to her throat and examined his tattoos to try and take her mind off the nightmarish situation. Her suspicions were confirmed by the black 'P' on his arm but the other tattoo she could see was more obscure – a sun with some birds mid-flight. The soldiers left and the pirate waited a safe amount of time before removing the knife from her throat and gripping her upper arm instead he pushed her into the moonlight, Lily struggled against his grip but he didn't even seem to notice so she merely kept her head down.

"Right well, should probably kill ye now ye've seen me." He said thoughtfully and Lily snapped her head up at the words spoken so casually in his throaty voice.

"No! I demand to be released immediately."She said as defiantly as she could, tilting her chin regally. She had not expected it to work but something changed in his eyes and he caught her chin in his hand, looking intently at her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked slowly and Lily felt her eyes widen.

"How do you know my mother?" She accused, struggling. His mouth all but fell open and he held her at arm's length to look at her.

"Yer _mother_?" He asked, astounded and Lily rolled her eyes – was he simple?

"Oh shall we say our paths 'ave crossed before?" He said, letting go of her. Lily dusted herself off and glared at him.

"My mother would not be associated with a _pirate_." She said scornfully and he doubled over with laughter.

"Got some of yer father in ye as well, it seems!" He said and Lily felt as if she'd been slapped, she stepped closer to the man that, pirate or not, knew her father.

"You...you know him too?" She asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Will? Yeah I know him. Haven't seen him for years though, or yer mother for that matter." He replied, lurching slightly. Lily's head was spinning, she'd known her mother had not had the most normal upbringing but to be friendly with a pirate was another story, one that had been kept from her entirely.

"H -how?" She stuttered but the man was too busy listening to the sound of the soldiers returning and before she could stop him he was gone as if he'd never been there.

"He's gone, must be." She heard a man's voice say and it was met with a rumble of agreement from some others. Lily guessed the soldiers were back and tried to compose herself, she told herself she had nothing to fear from them and turned to greet them.

"Miss? What are you doing?" One of them demanded, stepping closer to see who she was. As his eyes found her face in the uneven light he stopped talking and simply stared until he was joined by the other men.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to inconvenience you sirs but I am lost." She explained, assuming an air of innocence and biting her lip worriedly, she wished that she could cry but that was a skill she had not yet mastered under pressure. All the same the men crowded round her and promised to escort her safely home and seemed charmed by her humble thanks, she took care to say and do all the right things but all she could think was she'd just had a conversation with a somewhat terrifying pirate who mysteriously knew her parents.

She had not come as far as she'd thought and soon she was back at home, the lights were on inside and Lily shuddered to think how cross her mother would be with her.

"Thank you gentlemen, I really don't know what I would have done without you." She said with a grateful smile and a quick curtsy before rushing inside to face Elizabeth's wrath.

"Mother?" She called nervously and as expected Elizabeth stormed out of the parlor, but instead of shouting she wrapped Lily in a tight hug and didn't let go for a long time.

"Darling you mustn't -" She sobbed into her daughters hair and Lily (taken completely by surprise) tightened her hold on her mother.

"I'm sorry." She said and Elizabeth nodded fervently.

"I know but – so scared – today of all days...just – just thank God you're alright." She muttered brokenly and Lily looked at her curiously wondering what she'd meant by 'today of all days'.

Elizabeth suddenly broke the hug and gripped Lily by her shoulders, looking seriously into her face.

"Where did you go? Did anything happen? You must tell me?" She said emphatically and Lily faltered over her words.

"I – I don't know, I got lost...But, I mean – yes I did meet someone; someone who said he knew you." She managed eventually and her mother's face turned ashen.

"Mother? Sit down!" Will said worriedly as she swayed. The siblings tried to help her into a chair but she recovered herself quickly ad waved them off, staring intensely at Lily.

"Who? Who was it?" She asked in a voice that was almost frantic.

Lily took a deep breath.

"I believe he was a pirate." She said bluntly and Elizabeth crumpled to the floor in a faint.

"Mother!" The twins cried as they knelt beside her, Lily taking her hand and Will shaking her gently.

"I did not mean to alarm you, I assure you I was not harmed." Lily told her, tears pricking her eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she gripped Lily's hand tightly.

"You were not harmed?" She asked breathlessly.

"Not in the slightest." Lily assured her, squeezing her hand.

Suddenly embarrassed Elizabeth sat up and smiled sheepishly.

"You just gave me a fright love, that's all." She consoled the worried looking twins. She regained her composure and looked at Lily.

"Did he have a name – this pirate?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Not that I know. He was a bit odd – he swayed whenever he stood still like he was on a boat constantly and he had some kind of kohl on his eyes, oh and tattoos; a pirate brand and one involving birds of some sort." She finished, rather proud of her description. Her mother's mouth fell open and then tilted into a disbelieving smile as she pressed a hand to her chest in relief.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" She said almost exultantly and Will and Lily exchanged confused looks.

"He said he knew you and -and father too." Lily said carefully and Will inhaled sharply.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and when she opened them they were very sad.  
>"Yes, yes he knew your father and I well." She said quietly.<p>

"What's going on Mother?" Will asked cautiously and Elizabeth gave a sad smile and got to her feet.

"I'm not entirely sure. You and Lily must simply be very careful for a few days, stay close to home. Will you do that for me? She asked, her eyes urgent despite her casual tone.

"Yes of course." The twins replied in unison and she nodded and bid them goodnight leaving them to wonder what on earth was going on.


	4. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Hello! Thank you to whoever's reading this :) Very grateful for any reviews, bad or good. The chapter is named aptly and you will be seeing a lot more of Captain Jack Sparrow from now on :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The next morning dawned all too soon and Lily rolled over in her downy bed, irritated by the sun streaming through her windows. She could hear people in the streets going about their day already, calling to each other as if it wasn't ridiculously early. The rest of the house was silent as if it were a screen between her and the real of the world; but last night...last night she had been in the middle of a very real, very frightening world that was unknown to her, but not to her Mother...somehow. Squinting in the bright morning sunlight she swung her legs out of bed and stood up slowly, folding her arms around herself as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple, rose colored dress that wouldn't hinder her on the walk she planned to take that morning. She yawned as she pulled it over her head and regarded herself in the mirror, she knew she should add a parasol and gloves and pin up her hair to be proper but there was something she liked in her untamed curls framing her face and suddenly she didn't mind whether she got freckles or not. Feeling very bohemian and rebellious Lily walked briskly out of her bedroom before she could change her mind, as she all but ran out of the house the heat wrapped round her like a blanket and she just stood there for a moment with her arms outstretched, enjoying the feel of the sun on her bare skin. She did not have a destination in mind but knew she needed time to think, away from her family. She wondered what the connection was between her Mother and that pirate and how he knew her father too, the name mother had mentioned – Jack Sparrow – had meant nothing to her but had seemed to suit the man she had met perfectly.

Lily suddenly felt a distinct chill in the air and blamed it on the early hour of the day, normally she would have ran for a shawl or gone back inside but today the bite of cold thrilled her and she welcomed it, enjoying the feel of the heat and the cold battling for space on her skin.

She curled her toes on the cobbles and giggled, she'd no shoes on! With her eyes closed she was in a trance-like reverie when the carriage came thundering round the corner, missing her by an inch. She felt strong arms jerk her backwards and the driver swerved sharply, yelling profanities, but the force of the blow was enough to knock her off her feet even so and she screamed as she hit the hard ground and rolled over, stunned.

Color by blurred color and shape by shape her vision came back to her and she rolled from her side onto her back vaguely aware that her dress was caught around her thighs and had slipped partially off her shoulder, she also slowly realized she was not actually on the ground anymore but supported by someone, lying across their lap. She tried to prop herself up but a spasm of pain shot through her side, making her clench her teeth, and a deep voice that she definitely recognized told her to

"Stop it." in no uncertain terms.

She craned her neck to see who the voice belonged to and recoiled in shock when she saw the unmistakable sapphire eyes of the roguish fellow who'd called her a spoilt brat or words to that effect at the dock.

"You!" She gasped, horrified to be in such a predicament, but he only laughed and hauled her to her feet – none too gently.

"Yes me." He said sarcastically and she bit back a scathing report, trying to cope with the growing pain in her side.

He must have seen through her effort to maintain an appearance of indifference as he gripped her shoulders and led her to a small wall that ran the length of the street, gesturing for her to sit.

Lily glared at him and grudgingly did as he suggested, unable to hold back a wince of pain.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth and he gave a short laugh.

"Would you have my kind contained to the docks? I am allowed to walk wherever I want." He asked bitterly and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not at all what I meant." She replied, frustrated. "Thank you."

The young man looked askance at her as if she was slightly mad.

"What?"

"Thank you for saving my life." She repeated slowly and he raised his eyebrows.

"AH so you've learned some manners since I last saved you." He said smugly and Lily resisted the urge to call him an extremely rude name she'd learned from one of Wills friends and got up to leave.

She felt his eyes on her as she tried not to sway upon standing up and tried to walk away; he caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Idiot." He accused and she hit out at him feebly with her arm that wasn't pinned to his broad chest. Before she could reply they heard a man's voice singing a sea shanty that was oddly familiar to Lily, the voice was close and the singer had obviously had a lot to drink.

"_Yo ho hauuulllllll together._

_Something..oh! Hoist the colors highhh!_

_Blah blah BLAH,_

_really bad eggs!_

_Neverrrr shelll we DIE!"_

The boy let go of her and pulled the hilt of a dagger out of his belt, Lily leaned back against the wall, her eyes trained on the weapon and her heart beating faster than she'd thought possible.

The singing got closer and the young man turned to her, his vivid eyes flashing, and put a finger to his lips threateningly as Lily's eyes darted round possible means of escape.

A tanned hand appeared round the corner and to Lily's horror and amazement the pirate she'd encountered the night before emerged, seeming even more off balance than he had been prior to his apparent celebration of his escape. The boy's whole body seemed to tense and Lily could see him shaking, the muscles in his arms and back taut. The pirate noticed him before he did Lily and attempted a bow, as he lurched upright the boys hand flew to his dagger and Lily screamed as he aimed it at the pirates heart.

The pirate stopped in his tracks and put out his hands as if blind.

"Now, that's not very nice." He reprimanded and Lily's mouth dropped open – understatement of the century!

"'Specially seeing as I'm on me onesie-savvy." He continued and the young man looked around, presumably to see if he was speaking the truth.

"Truth, mate. I wander lonely as a bloody cloud." He stopped and put a hand to his mouth, "That was quite good...'s the poet in me rearing it's ugly head. Anyway I'll be on me way." He concluded and went to go but found his way barred by the young man who hadn't let his dagger rest.

"Who are you, lad?" the pirate asked incredulously and the young man stepped closer, his blade a hair's breadth away from the pirates neck.

"I believe you know my father." He said quietly, suppressed anger causing his voice to shake. Lily raised her eyebrows – did the man know _everyone's _fathers?

"That doesn't seem to mean 'you were best mates with me ol' dad back in the day' am I right?" The man slurred, holding up a finger. The young man circled him and the pirate stepped around him, his back now to Lily and the boy vice versa – she could now see all too clearly the danger in his eyes and it scared her.

"You are correct. I wonder if the name Barbossa would evoke a reaction?" He mused sarcastically, his startling eyes narrowed and never leaving those of the pirate.

There was a moment of silence and then the pirate looked at a point in the distance, making the young man shift uncomfortably.

"Aye, in fact there's the swine now!" He yelled ,pointing to an alleyway behind his opponents back. The young man's face whitened and he darted a quick look over his shoulder; quick – but long enough for the pirate to pull the gun from his belt and point it squarely at the boy's face.

Lily couldn't help it, she screamed and the young man turned quickly to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He was physically shaking with anger and his eyes flickered between the gun, the pirate and the girl pressed against the wall, her hand over her mouth and her face pale.

The pirate moved and the boy moved with him until they were standing side on to Lily, both with their weapons poised.

Then the young man spoke,

"Do you really think my own death will prevent me from killing you? If you pull that trigger whether I die or not this knife will be your end – if you're going to kill me anyway what have I to lose?" He snarled and the pirate laughed.

"Well you're no fool boy that's for sure – make's killing you a shame." He said, "And aye you speak the truth." He acknowledged.

The young man nodded once, his eyes trained on the pirate's face. The man smiled, showing several gold teeth and swung the gun round so it was pointing straight at Lily.

Lily froze, her breath sticking in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to run but knew it would be the end of her if she did. She could feel her legs about to give way and the pain in her side flared up again.

"What's she got to do with anything?" The young man growled, clenching his free fist.

"Everything, mate." The pirate replied, the hand holding the gun never moving.

"Kill her, why should you think I care?" He asked and Lily let out a small squeal made up of anger and fear in equal measures – he was no gentleman!

"I notice," The pirate said grandly, "that you say why should I THINK you care rather than why SHOULD you care. There's a marked difference lad. And anyway," He said conspiratorially "If you'll hear me out I've a few good reasons why you SHOULD care." He said persuasively. "Very much."

The two men stared at each other for a long time then the young man lowered his weapon and the pirate grinned.

"Ta." He said cheekily and glanced at Lily, his handsome face impassive.

A haze descended over Lily's eyes and she became angrier than she'd ever been in her life, disregarding the gun pointed at her chest she advanced towards the pirate, chin raised.

"How dare you?" She spat, shame and fear coursing through her body and giving her a dangerous courage. The pirate laughed and raised his hands mockingly.

"Alright, steady on luv." He said and Lily mustered her strength, slapping him across the face.

The noise of the slap echoed in the quiet street and the three of them simply stood – an ironic tableau.

"Jack Sparrow I presume?" Lily asked haughtily and the young man stared even harder than he had been previously.

"How do you know him?" He asked incredulously, looking between Jack and Lily.

Lily began to answer but Jack recovered from the surprise attack and staggered up to the pair.

"Let's not be forgetting," He said as he raised the loaded gun. "Savvy?"

The two backed away warily and Lily cursed her Mother for passing down her fiery temper.

Lily tensed as the pirate stood behind her, his mouth at her ear and the gun to her head.

"And it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow."


	5. Power

**We meet another important character here and a few things are cleared up. Growing more attached to Lily as a character and hope you like her too :) Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 5

"Right, against the wall with the pair of ye." Sparrow ordered in a bored voice, gesturing drunkenly with his gun. Lily backed away slowly, pulling the boy with her by his sleeve when he looked like he was about to argue.

"Don't be stupid." She hissed out of the corner of her mouth and he scowled, jerking his sleeve from her grip as they reached the wall.

The pirate paced around the area and the two youths followed him warily with their eyes, occasionally exchanging skeptical glances.

At last Lily spoke;

"I'm confused." She said bluntly and Sparrow whirled round to face her.

"Confused? Well," He said, pantomiming thinking with a hand to his chin, "I have a gun and you don't so you'll be doing what I bloody well say, clear?"

The boy growled under his breath so Lily raised her voice.

"Perfectly, however that was not the thing to which I was referring. More the fact that my Mother, when she realized who you were when I described you, seemed happy to think you were here, relieved almost so _I _thought (to my apparent error) that you, despite your rather roguish appearance and lack of manners, were a good man. Now I am under the impression your virtue is as black as your teeth. What's a girl to think?"

Throughout her speech Sparrow's face had gone paler and paler underneath his tan and his teeth seemed to grind of their own accord, he sprang closer to Lily, his eyes fixed on hers.

"You told Elizabeth?" He asked urgently and she inclined her head, watching him closely.

"What's going on here Sparrow?" The young man burst out and the pirate turned to him as if only just remembering he was there.

"Don't be so impatient Samuel – just like yer father!" He reprimanded and the boy – Samuel? - clenched his fists.

"Ironically," Sparrow said, addressing Lily, "I came here for a good purpose but the wind's 'ave most definitely changed and so I'm changing my plan accordingly."

She felt he was mocking her by his use of longer words which he flavored with a cockney accent.

"So as soon as things get difficult you swap sides?" She guessed and he nodded at her, looking almost pleased.

"Very astute, luv. That's yer mother in ye." He complimented approvingly and she glared at him.

"I think you need to clear a space in you amidst all of that rum for a little thing called your _conscience_." She told him, her chin raised and he rolled his outlined eyes.

"Ugh, and there's yer father." He said, swaggering towards Samuel. "And anyway, you try being drunk and happy yer whole life and then being sober and miserable all at once, wouldn't be a picnic would it missy? Nope, half my genius springs from being roaring drunk and I'll be keeping it that way."

Lily stared at him,

"It seems you have some serious self-confidence issues Mr. Sparrow which, if I were a counselor, I would immediately address." She said, actually drawing a short laugh from Samuel.

"Well yer not so stow it." Sparrow snapped. "Now you seem awfully chummy with old Samuel here, do you not mind the fact that he has orders to kidnap you and was planning on doing just that or do ye like the buzz?" He asked, quirking one eyebrow.

Lily turned to look at Samuel disbelievingly.

"What?" She said furiously and he met her eyes impassively. "You absolute cad! How dare you?" She accused, livid.

"Ah, so you just didn't know then." Sparrow deduced and Samuel rounded on him.

"Well so was he!" He said pointing at the pirate and Lily whirled round, her eyes flashing.

"What? Why, for goodness' sake?" She asked exasperatedly and the two men regarded each other warily.

"Probably for much the same reason actually." Jack mused and Samuel nodded once.

Lily's mouth dropped open and she looked between the two who were sizing each other up.

It happened all at once – they sprang for her and she slipped between them, beginning to run as they collided, but her skirts were a hindrance and she was soon detained by Sparrow as he grabbed her arm and swung her round.

"No!" Lily shouted furiously and Samuel darted forwards, swiping the gun from Sparrow as the pirate tried to stop Lily.

"Oy!" Jack yelled throatily as Samuel pointed the gun steadily at him and stepped closer.

"Give her over." He said, pointing at Lily who didn't take kindly to that remark, struggling more forcefully.

"No." Jack replied, childishly sticking his tongue out and Samuel rolled his eyes and cocked the gun.

Give. Her. To. Me." He said emphatically.

"No!" Lily shouted, "I am not a piece of meat to be haggled over, let me _go_ sir!"

She succeeded in wriggling out of Jack's hold only to be grabbed by Samuel who promptly pressed the gun to her temple.

Sparrow glared at him and Lily alternately, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides.

Lily didn't dare to move, she could feel the cold metal pressed against her skin and knew very well that in an instant she could be dead. But then she saw Sparrow and the wariness on his face and was reminded that both men needed something from her, to kill her would be foolish, the gun to her head was an empty threat.

That thought gave her courage and she steeled herself, knocking the gun out of the way abruptly and swiftly grabbing it from Samuel.

She couldn't believe it had actually worked – Samuel looked furious but the gun in her hand gave her power and she gripped it with both hands to keep herself steady and prevent herself from shaking.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I don't WANT to be kidnapped?" She asked, breathing heavily and Samuel scowled at her.

"I want to know what's going on." Lily continued, her gaze flitting between the two men. "And then I want you both to leave me alone."

"And _I _want you to stop pointing that gun at my son."  
>Lily froze as the new voice was heard from behind her and slowly turned round to find herself staring into the barrel of yet another gun, held by a man who was surely yet another pirate.<p>

She had seen enough of both to last her a lifetime.


	6. The Pirate Queen

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would really love to know what people think of this story and whether or not to continue it!**

Chapter 6

The man who stood, pointing his gun at her, was terrifying. His haggard face was lined and weathered, at a contrast with his startling blue eyes which were (she realized) much the same as Samuels eyes. Come to think of it there was something familiar in the way he held himself too – could this be Samuel's father? Well whoever he was he did not look like someone who would deign to spare anyone so she reluctantly dropped the gun, her frazzled nerves making her jump slightly as it hit the ground with a clang.

"Well thank ye." The man crooned, bowing mockingly and doffing his elaborate hat.

"What do you want?" Lily asked quietly, trying to control the fear that threatened to make her an all too easy victim, not that she wasn't already pretty well caught.

Samuel strode round to stand beside the man – Lily was certain he was his father, side by side the resemblance was shocking, although it had to be admitted that Samuel was really quite handsome.

"We require your presence on board my ship." The man said and Lily took a step backwards only to find her arm gripped roughly by Samuel, his face expressionless.

"_Your _ship Barbossa?" Jack growled.

"Aye, I reckon so." Barbossa replied, squaring his shoulders.

"Well I reckon the opposite."

"Well that's just fine."

"It's the opposite of fine."

"Is that so?"  
>"Yes. It is. And your hat looks ridiculous."<p>

"It's the hat worn by the _Captain."_ Barbossa goaded and Jack swiped at it, knocking it off Barbarossa's head.

"Well then by rights it should be on my head!" Jack shouted, diving for it and Barbossa made a grab for it.

"Off with ye!" He screeched, scrabbling for his hat.

Samuel was obviously used to this kind of behavior as he calmly stepped in to separate the scuffling pirates, conveniently leaving Lily the opportunity to slip away, which she took wholeheartedly.

Lily reached her house in record time, out of breath and very disheveled but still home. Letting herself in she ran past the confused butler and through to the parlor where she saw her mother sat in her usual seat, Will in his and sprawled over _her_ normal chair was Jack Sparrow. Lily's mouth fell open and she kicked the door open and stormed in,

"You?" She screamed. "How did you get here before me?"

"I got ways luv." The pirate replied with a lazy shrug and she clenched her fists and stamped her foot on the panel floor.

"How dare you show your face here?" She shouted and her mother walked towards her with her arms outstretched.

"Darling be calm. Jack's a friend." She placated and Lily gave a little scream of frustration.

"Some friend that tries to kidnap your daughter!" She snapped, glaring past her mother at Jack who was grinning as if her anger was a show put on especially for his entertainment.

"No you don't understand -" Elizabeth started to explain but Lily pushed past her and stormed up to Jack, kicking him promptly on the shin causing him to howl with pain.  
>"Get. Out. Of. My. House." She ordered, her voice dangerous.<p>

"Elizabeth, you gave birth to a madwoman!" He accused through gritted teeth as he hopped around in pain. "Actually dunno why I'm surprised, probably bound to happen."

Elizabeth seized a pillow and threw it at him and Will took the furious Lily by the shoulders.

"No Lily! It's not what it seems. I know you're frightened but please try to calm down so we can explain." He said calmly and Lily drew a juddering breath before dropping her head.

"I'm not scared." She muttered sulkily and Will, who could feel her shaking, grinned and embraced her.

"Course not." he soothed her and gradually she stopped shaking

Lily calmed herself and looked at her twin gratefully,

"What's going on?" she asked, turning to face her mother and Jack, her mother stepped forward.

"Jack was trying to protect you today, that was his purpose in Port Royal in the first place, he got wind of a plot to steal you and he was trying to stop it. He was going to pretend to kidnap you and then bring you home and then when Barbossa showed up he created a distraction with the argument so you could get away."

"Dunno why I bloody bothered." Jack grumbled, still nursing his bruised shin. He winced as Lily came towards him but she merely wrapped him in a tight hug, Jack winced slightly and then patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you!" Lily said, stepping away and he scratched his head in bemusement.

"Don't mention it."

"So what is this plot? I don't understand." Will asked, moving forward, concern for his sister was all-consuming.

"Well yer mum's the one ye need to address that very interesting question to." Jack replied, looking cheekily at Elizabeth who narrowed her eyes at him and then took a seat.

"Sit down dears." She said and the three sat in various chairs. "I was not always as I am now. You may find this hard to comprehend but I was once a pirate, I sailed alongside Jack here and I loved it. Through a complicated series of events (again jack featured heavily) I was appointed queen of the brethren court of pirates, effectively the pirate queen."

Lily and Will looked at each other with identical expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"What?" Lily gasped at the same time as Will asked

"How?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Does it matter now? What's done is done, what matters is the future. When I became queen I signed a contract saying that when I died or became unfit my title would pass to my eldest child."

Will turned slowly to look at Lily, the elder twin by 2 minutes, who was staring at her mother as if she had two heads.

"What?" The twins asked simultaneously and Elizabeth put her hand to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and Lily got shakily to her feet.

"That's why they want me?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the tear-filled eyes of her mother, but it was Jack who replied.

"Yep. By the sounds of it they're after keeping you prisoner til yer mother here resigns rather than have 'em murder you it at which point ye can sign yer title over to them." He explained chirpily and Will rose to his feet to stand beside Lily.

"No! We have to get her away!" He said frantically but Jack laughed.

"How laddy? They'll be watching the waters, take my word and the Pearl's the fastest ship in the Caribbean, we'd never make it."

"We have to try!" Will shouted and Elizabeth moved to put a consolatory hand on his shoulder,

"We're not just going to let them have her Will. Of course not." She soothed and he nodded, his eyes fixed on Lily's.

Elizabeth turned to Lily and took her hand,

"You have to go with Jack, love. He will keep you safe until I can come for you." She said gently and Lily pulled her hand away.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you." She said loudly, narrowing her eyes at Jack. "Who will keep _you_ safe?"

"Darling, I can take care of myself." Elizabeth reassured her daughter who was fighting back tears and then smiled cheekily at Jack, "Isn't that right, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack winced and shook his head like a dog ridding itself of water,

"Look lassy you ain't got much of a choice, no time to lose if you want ter stay alive to lose it." He said brusquely and Lily stepped up to him with her head held high.

"I don't want to go with you."

"Tough."

"I won't go."

"I beg to differ luv."

"Well don't bother -aaah!" Lily screamed as Jack threw her over one shoulder and strode to the back door just as someone began to pound on the main entrance door.

"No! Mother! Will!" Lily screamed desperately and Elizabeth put a finger to her lips, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held Will back from going to his sister.

"You must go for now my darling, it's for your own good. You shall see us soon; everything will be fine!"

"No, put me down!" Lily sobbed, pounding on Jacks back but he carried on walking steadily and soon they had left her home and her family behind.


	7. Tavern

**It's not looking like Jack and Lily are going to be the best of friends...hope you enjoy this chapter please review to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

The fighting spirit had long since left Lily as Jack bore her relentlessly away from the people she loved, she was now limp and he was very much relieved.

"You may as well put me down Sparrow; they're gone." Lily said quietly, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Jack stopped and lowered her to the ground, watching her warily as she steadied herself against the wall. She looked like she was about to keel over, he wished she had as what she did next was far more awkward.

Lily leaned into the wall, pressing her forehead against the cool stone, and began to cry. She folded her face in her arms and wept without restraint from fear and loss and pure exhaustion.

Jack went to pat her on the back and then changed his mind at the last minute, swerving away and instead nudging her warily with his boot.

"Er...there's a time and place luv." He said awkwardly and she sobbed once, hitting out at him surprisingly accurately. Her blow caught him on the shoulder and he stepped back, affronted.

"Ow!" He grunted, glaring at her. Lily turned around to face him, her face set despite the tremors in her lips and chin and the tears that still coursed down her cheeks.

"Take me back." She demanded, "As heir to the pirate throne or some such nonsensical thing you (as a pirate) are bound to obey me and I am ordering you to TAKE ME BACK."

Never had Lily looked less regal so her words sounded faintly ridiculous and she knew it.

"Nice try." Jack said. There was a pause in which her glare became more and more deadly until finally Jack snapped.

"Look they'll be fine alright? Back off Missy-if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead-right-now."

"Fine? FINE? They could very well be dead you moron!" Lily screamed and Jack absently put a finger to his ear to stop the ringing.

"Keep it down." Was all he said in response but there were many insults flying around in his overcrowded mind that he could have hurled at the proud, conceited girl before him.

Lily turned back to the wall and tried to calm herself – would the tears never stop? Behind her Jack was silent, she felt guilty at the way she'd spoken to him...he was only trying to help but couldn't he understand?

Meanwhile Jack, as he stood behind her shifting from foot to foot, experienced one of the few moral awakenings in his life as he noticed how small and fragile she looked pressed up against the wall like that, her tiny shoulders shaking as she tried to calm herself down.

Taking a deep breath Lily faced him having successfully managed to stop crying.

"I apologize Mr Sparrow, as you can see I was somewhat overcome." She said formally, ruining the grand effect by sniffing loudly. Jack grinned lopsidedly.

"What of it luv, aren't we all?" He asked wryly as he draped an arm round her shoulder and steered her round the corner. "Come along with old Jack, I know just what you need."

The route Jack took her was winding and complex and the further they went the grottier their surroundings became.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a while and he laughed loudly; Lily had noticed that the farther away from civilized society he went the more comfortable he became.

"Not far now luv." Was his useless reply and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." She muttered but he only laughed louder.

"Good thing we're here then ain't it?" He announced grandly, taking her round yet another corner at the end of which Lily found herself staring at the filthiest building she'd ever seen and milling around outside were the filthiest _people _she'd ever seen.

"Mr. Sparrow!" She hissed, horrified. "I do not think that -"

A loud yell cut her off mid-sentence as two unsteady looking men capered out of the building, one hitting the other with a tankard, the other wielding a chair. Lily yelped and sprang back but Jack still held her by the arm and simply pulled her back to his side. The men were fighting in a way that Lily had never seen before and she didn't like it one bit, the larger of the two had the upper hand and was just about to bring his chair down onto the other mans head when the smaller man spotted Jack.

"Shparra!" He slurred loudly and the other man turned to look, when he saw Jack he released the other man and nudged him companionably instead.

"Aye an' ain't that the devil hisself? How goes it Jacky?" He yelled and then squinted at Lily.

"Cor whos'at then?" He asked, nudging his friend again whose mouth had dropped open.

"Well she's a beauty even fer you!" He said, trying to clap Jack on the shoulder but missing and hitting the wall instead.

"OW! Bliddy -" His curse dissolved into unintelligible complaints as he nursed his hand while the other man roared with laughter.

Lily looked up at Jack, her eyes wide and he grinned down at her.

"Don't fret." He said and she shrugged away from his grip.

"You've taken me to a _tavern_ Jack!" She reprimanded, whispering the offending word.

"Yep." He replied, taking her arm again and swaggering into the crowded tavern, nodding at the two men (who were fighting again) as he passed.


	8. Drink Up Me Hearties

**Hello! And Merry Christmas to anyone reading this :-) I have to say I'm getting a little desperate for reviews as I have no idea whether people like this story or not so PLEASE if you're reading let me know what you think! But yes, hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

Chapter 8

Jack entered the crowded tavern to mixed reviews, the positive reactions being mainly from the various, scantily-clad women and the negative from the men who crowded round them. Lily, usually so bold, shrank back as one particularly beautiful woman sauntered up to Jack and tugged one of the beads hanging from his beard playfully.

"I knew you'd come back." She said in a low voice, raising one eyebrow. Jack put a casual arm round her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Couldn't keep away, luv."

The lady put both arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him, then she noticed Lily standing just behind him looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Jack, who's that?" The woman asked, glaring icily at Lily and withdrawing her arms, simultaneously slapping away Jack's hand that had strayed a little lower than her back.

"Her? Oh nobody, she's a distant friend of me aunt's cousins...daughter's – um - sister." Jack replied, tripping over his words slightly. Lily however was having none of it.

"I am no such thing!" She said indignantly, her hands on her hips. The woman looked furious.

"I knew it! You just can't help yourself can you? What's so good about this little hussy anyway? Is she better in _bed_ than me? What?" She shouted and the whole room fell silent, Lily could feel her cheeks burning.

"No we -" She started to say at the same time as Jack said "It's not -" But neither of them got further as the woman slapped Jack across the face and stormed out of the tavern, knocking Lily into the wall as she went.

Scattered laughter was heard along with the odd cheer, Lily dusted herself off and glared at Jack.

"How charming." She commented icily and Jack gave a wolfish grin.

"Oh she can be, believe me." He replied and Lily raised an eyebrow. Jack laughed at her disgusted expression and took her wrist, pulling her to an empty table and gesturing to her to wait.

Lily rested her chin in her hands and crossed her legs, trying not to shift under the uncomfortable scrutiny of everyone around her. A tankard was put down on the table and she looked up, expecting to see Jack, but the man who sat down was a stranger with a brown ponytail and dirt on his cheeks.

"Alright beautiful?" He greeted her with a crooked smile. Lily sat back in her chair and regarded him coldly.

"Perfectly adequate." She replied and his smile grew wider.

"Oh I'd say you're better than that." He leaned forward slightly and she tensed, looking round to see where Jack was in all this. She found him at the bar, talking to a shorter man with sideburns.

"What's your name then? Mine's Jacob." He continued and Lily heaved a sigh.

"Lily Turner." She told him without thinking.

"You ain't from these parts." The man said, it was not a question. Lily sighed,

"Not from this area, no." Why wasn't her disinterested tone and closed body language making him get the message? This _always _worked with the boys back home.

"Well I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of the neighborhood." He offered, his voice low and seductive for all that it was rough.

"Another time, perhaps." Lily cut him off, refusing to look at him. "I am here with a friend."

The man snorted, "Some friend who leaves you all alone." He leaned even closer so they were almost touching, "You never know what could happen to a pretty girl like you."

Lily shuddered and he laughed. Just as he reached out a hand, however, a shadow loomed over the table and both the stranger and Lily looked up to see Jack.

"Jack." Lily breathed – she never thought she could be this happy to see him. He was staring down at the other man who sat back in his chair and stood up slowly.

"No harm meant." He said, glancing quickly at Lily before slinking away. Jack sat down in the chair he had occupied.

"What were you doing talking to him?" He asked.

"_He _was talking to _me._ And where were you I'd like to know?" She retorted and he laughed.

"Easy luv, I ain't yer childminder."

"And I am not a child."

"Have a swig o' this then." He said, pushing a tankard of something towards her. Lily met his gaze, fully intending to refuse, but the challenge in his mischievous eyes made her think again.

Taking a deep breath Lily picked up the tankard, it was heavy, and regarded Jack.

"Cheers." She said and he grinned in a rather surprised way and clinked his tankard against hers heartily.

"Cheers." He agreed and they both drank.

Lily had never tasted anything like it...bitter yet sweet and thirst-quenching, it seemed to fill her up and clear her head at the same time.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed to no-one in particular (Jack had not yet surfaced from his substantial 'swig'). Sip by sip all of her worries built up in the trying couple of days she'd had were vanishing and being replaced by a refreshing feeling that nothing in the world could harm her, especially not the man ogling her from the next table.

"Am I the object of your meditation my good sir?" She asked him boldly, "If so kindly meditate at someone else." She laughed at his shocked expression and turned to Jack.

"Why haven't I tried this before?" She asked, giggling as she noticed the man with a ponytail looking at her somewhat bitterly.

"Well that I do not know luv, but I thought it was about time you did." He replied, his voice seemed even lower and more throaty than usual and his eyes were sparkling.

"Have another." He swiped 2 tankards from a nearby table and pushed one towards her.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." Lily said wryly and Jack clinked his tankard against hers again.

"And cheers to that!"

They drank and again all of Lily's troubles drained away. This time when she looked around her nothing seemed quite in its right place, rather swirling and slightly blurred. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly but still could not focus.

"Jack my eyes are going funny." She said, looking across at him beseechingly but he only laughed.

"Jack!" Her voice rose in panic as the room tipped and he rolled his eyes.

"It's the rum, it'll settle." He told her and she sank back in relief.

"Really?"

"No yer dying."

"JACK!"

After a while she couldn't help but join in his laughter and soon she was hiccuping.

"Oh dear." She managed to blurt out between hiccups, Jack shook his head at her.

It was then that the door burst open to reveal a tall, dark, terrifying man. The whole tavern fell silent but one more hiccup escaped Lily and every head turned to look at her, she grinned apologetically.

The man had not moved from the doorway and did not need to, everyone's fear and attention was held by him without apparent effort. His hooded eyes scanned the room and Lily began to feel afraid as she saw Jack slip behind a group of people – why would he need to hide from this man?

With two confident strides the man was in the room and people backed away to give him space, beginning to mutter.

"Lily Turner." He growled suddenly and the muttering stopped; Lily's heart felt like it would burst right out of her chest. "I'm looking for Lily Turner."

Don't move, Lily told herself, keep very still. She could see Jack from his spot in the shadows watching her intently and could have kicked him for deserting her. She felt another pair of eyes on her and looked over to see the man with a ponytail looking at her with narrowed eyes. The memory hit her – she'd told him her name! Stupid, she berated herself, you idiot! Remembering his bitter look earlier she turned pleading eyes to him but he turned away, Lily felt panic clutch at her chest.

"That's her." He said and each word had the ring of a death toll to Lily. Rough hands grabbed her arms and she cried out:

"No! You're mistaken! I-"

But the man had crossed the room with powerful strides and was standing frighteningly close, now he took her chin in his hand.

"Fits the description." He muttered and Lily winced as his eyes roamed over her body, from the shadows she saw Jacks eyes flash.

"Let me go." She snapped at the men holding her, struggling to get out of their grip, she was now awfully sober save for a slight muzziness in her actions and a lack of clarity in her thoughts, not the best in a situation like this.

"Alright thanks gents." The frightening man told the men holding her and grabbed her arms painfully, securing them with just one of his large hands at the small of her back he pushed her towards the door.

"No, please!" She begged but he didn't seem to notice or care about her distress.

They were at the door, his free hand on the handle, when they heard a man's voice.

"Cole!" Jack said as jovially as he could. The man turned around slowly, dragging Lily with him. His eyes widened as Jack emerged from his hiding place and touched his knuckle to his forehead. "Been too long mate."

"Sparrow, what in the blazes -"

"I know, I know, I haven't changed a bit eh?" Jack grinned, leaning against a table. You'd have thought he was perfectly at ease but Lily saw that his hand was resting on the place he kept his knife.

The silence had fallen again but at a glare from the man everyone returned uneasily to their conversations leaving him free to walk towards Jack.

"You know we didn't part on the best of terms." He said coldly, his grip on Lily's arm tightening painfully.

"All in the past eh?" Jack said breezily, waving a hand in dismissal. Lily's eyes widened – was he _friends_ with her abductor?

"That's as may be but I can't stay; business to attend to." He said shortly and Lily realised with a stab of horror that he meant her.

"About that..." Jack said, gesturing to Lily, "what's your purpose with the girl?"

Lily felt sick, why was he talking like he didn't know her? He had told her himself that he simply stuck to the 'winning side'...well what more could she expect if she was foolish enough to trust a pirate.

"Some bigwig wants her, I get her. Just the way it works. Don't know any more than that." He replied gruffly but the grip on her arm was slackening.

"That's fair enough...as a matter of fact I knew this one's parents." Jack said, stretching. Lily could have screamed at him – how dare he speak about her like this?

"You seem to know everyone round here. So...you got a problem with me taking her?" He asked warily and Lily's breath stopped, this was Jack's chance!

"No, by all means take the whelp – kill the whelp." Jack said waving his hands, Lily's hopes plummeted and she could remain silent no longer.

"You tricked me! You cretin! You lowlife rat! You took me away from my family, left them in danger, got me DRUNK of all things simply so you can pass me over to this thug! How _dare_ you!" She was beside herself and would have hit out at him if it hadn't been for the man – Cole – holding her back.

"Steady." He growled but she doubled her efforts to get free and – to her and his surprise – succeeded in twisting out of his grip and dashing to the door.

"Idiot." Jack groaned as he casually smashed a chair over Cole's head, knocking him unconscious. "Should have stayed put."

Unaware that she'd run out of the frying pan into the fire Lily ran as fast as she could in the first direction she saw.


	9. Kiss

**Hi! Lily's situation has gone from bad to worse and she has to employ some...interesting tactics in order to get out of it, but will she succeed? **

**Thank you to EvilxLittlexNinja and Thunderjam for reviewing and also to AmericaLiberty - I really appreciate it and urge anyone else reading this to review also, I love to hear your feedback and criticisms!**

**Thank you to those who have and major puppy dog eyes to those who haven't xD **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Lily ran, her feet hitting the cobbles painfully with every step, she had to get away from that man...he had come to take her away.

"Come _on._" She urged herself, forcing herself to run even faster. Picking up her skirt she hurtled round the corner and ran straight into Samuel.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped angrily, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and holding her at arms length. Then the moonlight revealed her face and he gasped.  
>"You!"<p>

Lily struggled but he was too strong, to shout for help would be foolish as it would draw the other pirates.

"Please, let me go!" She begged, straining against his grip, but he only smirked and drew in a breath to shout for assistance.

"No!" She shouted desperately, slapping her hand over his mouth. "You can't!"  
>He pushed her off and forced her arms behind her back.<p>

"Believe me, I can."

Twisting round to face him Lily assumed her most imploring look, wide eyes and trembling lips – it worked every time.

"Don't bother." He told her in a bored voice and her expression changed to one of shock as he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and began walking towards the dock.

"Put me down! This is most improper!" She demanded, hitting his back with as much force as she could muster, he just rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

"Help! Put me down at once! I'll scream until I'm hoarse, I tell you I will!" She screamed, adding some kicks into the equation. He grunted as her foot connected with his chest and dropped her, sending her sprawling across the pavement.

Lily scrambled to her feet but before she could run he was in front of her, each hand either side of her face, caging her in.

"Look either you come quietly or I'll knock you out and make you come quietly." He threatened, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he leaned over her.

Lily forced herself to think, it was nearly impossible with him looming over her like that. Unless...the thought struck her that she could try and seduce him, maybe it would confuse him enough so that she could get away. Nothing else had worked...she might as well...yes. She had nothing to lose.

"It seems I don't have a choice." She sighed and looked up into his eyes, slowly she reached out and swept the hair out of his face and he caught her wrist in a grasp that hurt. Lily drew in a sharp breath but did not flinch, instead she moved even closer to him.

"You are so strong...I don't know why I even tried..." She said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes and she draped her other arm around his neck, putting almost no space between them,

"That's very attractive in a man you know." She whispered in his ear, cringing internally and praying it worked.

Samuel pushed her back against the wall and she caught her breath as he brushed her neck with his lips – he wasn't supposed to take it that far! She could feel his breath on her neck, his lips were at her ear.

"Nice try." He growled and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"I hate you." She said coldly and he laughed,

"You've changed your tune."

"Get used to it."  
>"Implying you'll come along?"<p>

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice." She snapped and he grinned widely,

"You just hate that don't you?"

A new idea struck Lily and she slipped out from under his hold.

"Fine. Let's go." She said impatiently. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to set off but she shrugged his hand off.

"I can walk by myself, it's fine I won't run off." She said innocently but he just laughed,

"Yeah right, you must think I''m stupid." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"Pretty much." She agreed, past caring that she was being abominably rude.

"Not all lower class people are idiots you know." He pointed out bitterly and she made a frustrated noise.

"Look – I have no problem with the lower classes! It's you who keeps making me seem like I do. Get _off _I can walk on my own!" Real tears of fatigue and frustration sprang into her eyes and she turned away

"You can cry all you like; I'm not letting go of you." He said and she gave a contemptuous sniff.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me."

"Don't flatter yourself." He countered.

They went for some time without speaking but just as they were about to turn the corner into the dock a figure ran round and skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Lily!" The man yelled and went to grab her but Samuel pulled her back, Lily craned her neck to see who it was and to her amazement saw Thomas.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" She asked, her head spinning with all that had happened since they'd last met.

"Your mother told me you were missing so I came looking for you, thank god you're alright!" He said glaring at Samuel.

"I command you to let her go, sir." Thomas continued, addressing Samuel, but he merely pulled a gun from his belt.

"Let me pass" Samuel ordered, Thomas's eyes bulged at the sight of the gun.

"Samuel don't!" Lily screamed, trying to take the weapon from him but he pushed her aside easily.

"Not without her." Thomas shouted, drawing himself up to his full height. Lily noticed that even so he was at least a head shorter than Samuel.

"Aren't you protective." Samuel mocked, Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Just give her to me, I can pay you."

Lily was starting to get annoyed at the way she was spoken about like a valuable object, she was a girl, not an expensive wardrobe.

"How about this," Samuel said, swinging her round and holding her against his chest in order to place the gun against her head. "You let us pass or I'll shoot her, some knight in shining armor you'd be then."

Thomas looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Have you no heart?" He asked incredulously.

"No." Lily replied for him and Samuel applied more pressure to her head making her wince.

"Thank you Thomas but there's nothing you can do." She continued in a softer voice.

"Yeah listen to the girl, she's speaking sense for once." Samuel goaded and Lily stepped on his foot, disregarding the loaded gun completely.

Thomas swallowed and stepped back, his eyes never leaving Lily's as she was taken away from him.

"I'll get you back." He promised but she was too far away to hear.

Lily was out of escape plans and, to be honest, she accepted that her attempts had been fairly idiotic. So she stumbled along, pulled by Samuel and she knew that they had nearly reached the docks.

"You'll burn in hell for this." She told Samuel matter-of-factly and he scoffed at her.

"Probably."

The gate to the docks loomed in front of them and Lily (in a last-ditch effort) dug her heels into the ground and forced him to stop.

"Name your terms." She said bluntly.

"What terms?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Lily was momentarily distracted by their vivid color but snapped out of it.

"I'll do anything, just tell me what I can do and then let me go." She never broke eye contact, arching an eyebrow and waiting for his response.

He looked at her for a minute then burst out laughing, Lily just sighed and crossed her arms; he had a surprisingly nice laugh for someone so very worthy of her loathing.

"Anything?" He asked, his grin still in place. Lily shrugged,

"Anything."

He leaned against the gate and regarded her silently, a certain look in his striking eyes that made her uncomfortable.

"Alright, kiss me then." He said, his grin broadening.

Lily's head jerked up in surprise.

"What?" She started to protest but he cut her off.

"You heard." He said calmly, folding his arms.

"But -" She spluttered, this was not what she'd had in mind! "I meant...I don't know...money or something!"

"Well you told me to name my terms." He reasoned, shrugging, "So I've named them."

Lily breathed in sharply, the nerve of him! Standing there as if he had a perfect right to demand this of her! She was about to refuse when she caught the glint of challenge in his beautiful eyes and swallowed her pride – this was about her freedom.

Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to him, he didn't move from his spot but watched her closely still with the arrogant smile on his face. Lily's heart began to beat faster, he was so _tall._ But he could never know that he intimidated her, she forced her face into it's usual, haughty expression as she moved another step closer.

There was hardly any space between them now and she could almost sense his presence – menacing and self-assured.

They were almost touching now.

_You have no choice, _she told herself, _just do it._

She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, their eyes met and she steeled herself. Their lips met, at first it was simply a light touch but he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer and the kiss became more passionate. She resisted but he didn't let go so she gave in, surrendering to the kiss that was quite unlike the demure pecks she'd endured from other suitors. Then, all at once, she remembered herself and pulled away, pressing a hand to her lips.

He smirked and she clenched her fists.

"Well...there we go." She said rather awkwardly and he gave a short laugh. There seemed nothing else to say so she turned on her heel and was about to walk away but found herself lifted off her feet _again_ and carried roughly through the gates and along the dock.

"NO!" She screamed, hitting Samuels back with her fists but he only laughed. "YOU PROMISED! PUT ME DOWN – DAMN YOU PUT ME _DOWN!_"

"What good is a promise to a pirate?" He drawled, never breaking his stride.

"NO, NO, NO!" Lily let out a blood-curdling scream, pounding on his back.

"Shut up." He advised her calmly. "We're here."

"I don't want to be here!" She cried but he lowered her to the ground and seized her hair.

Lily sobbed once at the pain in her scalp and then quietened as she saw the gigantic ship in front of her. It was the ship she'd seen the day she'd lost her parasol...the ship with black sails.

Footsteps made her tense and she shivered as several rough looking pirates ran past her, leering and making crude remarks as they passed and ran up the gangway of the ship.

The next thing she knew was a cloth pressed to her mouth, then everything went black.


	10. Ghost Stories

**Hello! Thank you for reading and to those who've reviewed - I really do appreciate it and as always am happy to hear any feedback/criticism :) **

**So in this chapter we see a different side to both Lily and Samuel and we get to see a bit more of Barbossa so please tell me what you think :D**

Chapter 10

Lily blinked groggily as she came round from whatever drug-induced stupor she assumed she'd been put into and groaned as she sat up.

"Ow, ow, _ow._" She whimpered, cradling her head in her hands as a searing pain flashed through her temples.

"Morning, sunshine." A deep voice said from behind her. Lily was on her feet like a shot and backing away before she saw that it was Samuel. He was sprawled in a chair, his feet up on a chest of some sort and his arms folded.

She narrowed her eyes at him,

"Morning, liar." She retorted, tossing her hair but he only laughed which served to infuriate her more.

"Ouch, well someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today!" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"The sight of you first thing in the morning is enough to put anyone in a bad mood." She told him cuttingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't seem to be thinking that last night, little miss pucker up." He teased and she gave an outraged gasp.

"I can't believe you'd have the _nerve_ to – and besides, it was dark last night." She said, stamping a foot.

"Ah now my pride is wounded." He said dramatically, putting a hand to his heart and smirking.

"I really couldn't care less." Lily snapped. "Now where am I?"

"I would've thought it was quite obvious that you're on a ship." He said as if she was an idiot for asking.

"Not if you've never been on a ship before it isn't." She said uneasily, only now beginning to notice the slight rocking motion of the waves beneath the ship.

"You've never been on a ship?" He said incredulously, "Not even with your parents being -" he broke off and sat back, shaking his head.

"What? My parents being what?" She asked but he made no move to reply. "Samuel!"

"Well your mothers a bloody pirate monarch and your father...well, you know." He said impatiently, shrugging.

"No I _don't _know!" She exclaimed and he looked at her cautiously before settling back again.

"Well then it's not my place to tell you." He said with his eyes closed.

Lily saw red, before he knew it she'd removed her left shoe and hurled it at him. His eyes flew open as it hit him squarely on the shoulder and he regarded the disheveled girl standing in front of him. Her hair was wild and loose, her eyes flashing, her cheeks red and her lips trembling with anger.

He just laughed and picked up her shoe.

"Bad move tiger." He told her, "You're not getting this back."

Her mouth fell open, "You can't do that!" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Watch me." He whispered conspiratorially and then grinned broadly as she reached for it.

"Nope." He teased, swinging it out of her reach. "I might just drop it over the side." He pondered, getting to his feet. Lily's eyes widened and she flung herself at him, he easily kept her at bay and Lily grew more and more frustrated until at last she simply jumped on him. He fell backwards onto the bed and she sat on his chest, triumphantly grabbing the shoe from him.

"Aha!" She said, holding it aloft like a trophy.

Unfortunately Captain Barbossa chose that moment to walk in.

Both of them grew wide-eyed as the door opened, Lily flushed bright red and quickly slid off the bed, leaning against the wardrobe, and Samuel sat up hurriedly straightening his jacket.

"Well, well, well!" Barbossa said throatily, "What do we have here?"

"Not what you think, sir." Lily replied, glaring at Samuel.

"Don't dare contradict me lassy." Barbossa threatened, his voice low and menacing. "It'll come off the worse for ye."

She forced herself not to voice any of the angry retorts swirling around in her mind, Samuel chuckled at the internal battle plainly written on her face.

"Samuel yer needed up on deck, boy." His father said, "I need to have a little chat with our guest here."

Suddenly, despite having wanted never to see him again a few minutes ago, Lily _really_ didn't want Samuel to leave. She was afraid of Barbossa and the thought of having a 'little chat' with him was terrifying at best. Samuel got to his feet slowly and sauntered over to the door, only looking behind once at Lily, she flinched when the door shut behind him.

The pirate looked at her curiously, she wasn't what he'd expected.

"Do ye know why yer here lass?" He asked roughly.

"I believe because of some ludicrous title." She said, shrugging slightly.

"Partly, aye that be correct." He said, nodding. She looked at him worriedly,

"Partly?" She repeated slowly.

"Aye, ye see after yer dear mother's signed the title over to us we can pretty much do as we please on these waters. _But," _He said, pausing, "Do ye know of the legend concernin' _Davy Jones_?"

Lily shook her head slowly,

"He's a pirate, is he not?" She said with a frown, edging farther away from Barbossa.

"Aye," He agreed with a smirk, "The most feared of them all, for he be _cursed._" He hissed the last word, his eyes glinting. Lily took another step backwards and regarded him through narrowed eyes.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories sir." She said scathingly and Barbossa chuckled darkly.

"Aye, yer mother said much the same when I told her a similar story." He told her, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction.

"You...you knew her?" She clarified, wide-eyed.

"That I did." He replied.

Lily stared at him but then shook her head impatiently,

"Well that's beside the point. You won't scare me with stories." She snapped and he laughed a slow, throaty laugh that made her shiver.

"Ah but this be reality Miss Turner." He growled, "Ye'll learn soon enough."

And with that he got to his feet, leaving her alone and very confused.

She lay down on the bed and covered her head with her hands, trying to slow the beating of her heart. Somehow she had been catapulted out of her normal, comfortable life and into this nightmare and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"I had difficulty choosing which _dress_ to wear back home, how on earth am I supposed to get out of this?" She groaned, hitting out at the pillow and rolling onto her stomach.

She vaguely heard the door open but was too busy feeling sorry for herself to acknowledge whoever it was so she just turned the other way.

"Lily?" She heard Samuel say.

"Go away." She sobbed, burying her face further into her arms.

Samuel let out a frustrated sigh, "I have food. Father's orders." He said, placing the tray on the chest beside the bed with a bang – he was not best pleased with being treated like a waiter.

Lily sat up at the bang and turned round to glare at Samuel.

"I won't touch it." She hissed, ready to have a full-scale tantrum. "Things like this, they do not happen to me!" She got to her feet and tilted her chin so as to look him in the eyes. "And I hope you know that it's your fault." She said, jabbing him in the chest.

Samuel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well it looks like they do, and I really don't give a damn." He told her and she gave a little scream.

"How dare you stand there and – and – you! You're an arrogant _beast _and I _despise _you!" She sobbed, going to push past him but he grabbed her arm, keeping her from moving despite her struggles.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a spoiled brat?" He said and she stamped her foot.

"No." She muttered sulkily, tugging at his hand.

"Well then you're a spoiled brat." He said matter-of-factly.

"Get off of me." She said in a cold voice she reserved for her most persistent suitors. Samuel gave a short laugh and let go of her so suddenly that she fell backwards. She pushed herself backwards, looking up at him with a definite pout, her eyes shining with tears, her hair wild and her cheeks red.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He said bluntly, "Just as I was beginning to think you might be a bit more than a poor little rich girl."

Lily blinked – why wasn't he feeling guilty and comforting her? Why was he so different from other young men? Did he not find her attractive? She quickly pushed that ludicrous thought aside, he had after all made her kiss him.

"I'm sorry but -" She started to protest but he cut her off,

"Apology accepted." He smirked, Lily scrambled to her feet and tossed her hair.

"I would like you to leave now." She said imperiously.

"Yes I'd quite like that too but unfortunately for us both I've been instructed to watch you." He replied with an arrogant shrug.

"Aw, do you always do what daddy tells you?" She whispered in a sickly sweet voice, stepping closer to him and batting her eyelashes.

"Not at all but I had a feeling you needed watching." He retorted, taking a step closer in turn.

"I don't need your help sir." She murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, helping you is really _not _on my agenda lady." He snapped and she laughed.

"Oh? Then what _is? _I really can't imagine." She said innocently, pressing closer.

"I'm sure loads of dashing young men find themselves quite disarmed by your charm Miss Turner." He whispered and then leant closer. "But I'm afraid I'm not one of them." He finished and suddenly moved to sit in the chair he'd occupied that morning, regarding her coolly as she struggled for words.

Lily sat down cross-legged on the bed in a state of shock and he chuckled to himself. After a moment she turned to him.

"Are you...the other way inclined?" She questioned and he burst out laughing.

"No."

"Oh." She said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Neither of them spoke again for a long time, one too busy reflecting on the absurdity that was a man that didn't treat her nicely and the other silently congratulating himself on his admirable willpower.


	11. Wildcat

**Hello! Okayy so thank you to people who've reviewed - you're amazing xD And at the risk of sounding repetitive please tell me what you think :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

For a while Lily and Samuel sat in silence, each angry with the other, but Lily soon began to tire. The events of the past few days had worn her out entirely and worry for her family was beginning to take over now that she had time to think.

A single tear trickled down her cheek and she sniffed slightly, brushing it off with a finger. Samuel had his eyes closed and she hoped that meant he was asleep as she had no wish for him to see her like this. She was no longer angry, just afraid and sad and she felt all too vulnerable for his brash manners.

Tear after tear rolled down her cheeks and she began to shake with soundless sobs as she remembered her twins face when she was taken away, how she'd left him and her Mother to deal with whatever was coming for her. The thought of never seeing them again made her sobs more fevered and before she could stop herself she let out a little shuddering cry.

Samuels eyes flew open and she turned away, a hand over her mouth as she fought for breath through the tears. Samuel stared at her, no emotion registering on his face and then walked slowly over. She looked so small and fragile, crouched there, compared to him and she felt the difference keenly, twisting away as if shielding herself from an expected blow. Samuel saw the small gesture and realized this was different to before, she was no longer being melodramatic she was genuinely upset and scared.

"Look." He said and she started at the sound of his voice, "It's okay." He continued and she gave a shaky laugh.

"It is by no means 'okay'." She snapped, still managing to sound imperious.

He reached out to her, he wasn't sure what he meant to do but she tried to push past him and he caught her waist instinctively.

"Let go." She said brokenly but he just held her. "LET GO!" She shouted with a sob.

"Calm down." He said and she threw back her head.

"I cannot, I've – my fault -it's..." She broke off, her head spinning with guilt and fatigue. Suddenly pushed to breaking point she pounded on his arms with weak blows. "Just kill me, kill me, kill me! That would be _better_ just don't let me kill them...let them be okay. I'll sign your stupid papers I don't _care _as long as -" Again she couldn't finish but her blows made no difference and before she knew it she had leaned into him and he had somehow wrapped his strong arms round her.

"Shh, don't be an idiot." He said, wondering how he'd come to be comforting her. She had just seemed so small and delicate.

"I mean it." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I'd rather die than live knowing it's my fault my family is dead. My mother...my _brother._" She took in a juddering breath. "My twin brother, Will."

He nodded, finally understanding.

"Why think about it if it upsets you?" He asked, shrugging.

"Because...well I can't help it." She replied, pulling away from his hold and looking at him with questioning, watery eyes.

"Course you can." He said gruffly. "Why bother, you can't do anything about it."

"It's not that easy."She said tiredly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." She didn't say it to offend him, just because she was too tired to think of another way of saying it, but he raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're the only one who's ever lost someone?" He asked.

"No I-" She started but he cut her off with a menacing glare.

"Forget it." He said bluntly, running a hand through his tousled hair. "And they're not dead."

Lily's breath caught in her throat and she stared at him. "They're...they're not?" She asked shakily.

Samuel shrugged, "Would've been counterproductive to kill your mother and your brother's death would've been pointless." He said, turning to face her again.

"Alive? Mother and Will are okay? Oh thank god..." She doubled in on herself, burying her face in her arms, almost laughing with sheer relief. Samuel watched her with folded arms – he hadn't said they'd stay that way for long.

She looked at him, quiet now, her eyes seeming to melt. He slowly met her gaze.

"Thank you." She said quietly and he gave a curt nod, crossing to the other side of the room.

"Do you know anything about Davy Jones?" She asked suddenly and he stopped in his tracks, his expression stony. When he didn't reply she got to her feet and went over to him. "Samuel?"

He breathed out heavily, "Why should I tell you." He said, still facing away from her.

Lily put her hand on his shoulder and tried in vain to make him look at her. "Because I need to know!"

Suddenly he turned round and caught her wrist in his hand, Lily leaned away from the fierce look in his eyes but he pulled her in closer.

"Don't meddle in things that should be left _alone._" He said, letting go of her so abruptly that she stumbled backwards.

"If your Father asked me then I have a right to ask you." She protested, all trace of tears gone as she faced him.

"Father asked you?" He said, stepping closer. "If you're lying..." He trailed off and Lily shook her head fiercely.

"No! He asked me." She said firmly. Samuel looked at her for a moment and then sat down on the chair, it seemed too delicate for him at that moment, as if he could snap it like a twig.

"Davy Jones is meant to be a legend, nothing more. At least that's what lubbers think. But he's real enough. He was supposed to ferry the souls of the dead into the next world but he abused his power and neglected his duties, forming instead a monstrous crew with which he took down many ships. He became the most feared pirate on the waters as he could not die, he had no heart."

Lily gave an involuntary gasp of horror and then put a hand to her mouth.

"His legacy was passed on some years ago to another man who now has the task of ferrying the souls. His curse, only being able to walk on land every 10 years, has also been passed on." Samuel continued, he looked at her sharply.

"Well who is it now?" She asked, seemingly both drawn in and repelled by the story.

"Your Father." Samuel said quietly.

Lily felt as if she'd been punched, her stomach seemed to convulse with shock.

"What?" She whispered. "No you're wrong."

"I assure you, I'm not." He said. She began to back away, shaking her head, her cheeks flushed.

"I...I don't – believe you." She whispered. "No! You're lying!" She screamed and then ran to the door and shot from the room, her hair and dress streaming behind her in the night air.

Samuel cursed and ran to his Father's cabin.

Lily couldn't breathe or see for horror, it couldn't be true! Not her Father...Oh God. She turned and found a pirate blocking her way, she screamed and he laughed, crouching slightly as if ready to grab her. She tried to turn the other way but he moved quickly to block her escape, walking forwards so she was forced to move back. She attempted to dodge but his fist slammed into the mast on her left, his arm preventing her from moving. Still he continued to advance with a leering smirk on his face, Lily looked around frantically for ways to get away but she was closed in and more pirates were gathering round them.

"Oh dear God." She whispered under her breath, the pirate sneered.

"He ain't gonna help ye now." He told her and then lunged forward, Lily screamed as he grabbed her and the surrounding men laughed as if this was good sport. The man that had hold of her was stronger even than Samuel and however hard she tried she could not throw him off.

"'Ey we got ourselves a wildcat gents!" He said as she struggled and a cheer went up. Lily meanwhile was sick of being grabbed, she crouched over as if tired and felt his grip slacken slightly, and then brought her head up to slam into his. She felt the contact and heard him swear as he released her but she didn't wait around to see the damage, instead dashing through a small opening in the crowd. Some of the men made a grab for her but she swiftly evaded them and ran down some stairs into a sort of galley, hearing pursuing footsteps she ran again until she found a set of stairs and slipped underneath them. She backed into the darkest corner as the pirates piled into the room.

Lily tried to calm her breathing as she backed away noiselessly, she could hear them talking about her in low, throaty voices, what they'd do when they found her. She blocked her ears and moved back again but stepped on something squishy. She nearly cried out but whatever it was put a hand over her mouth and drew her silently into him.

"Shhh." A familiar voice breathed in her ear. She couldn't quite place it and it could well have been one of the pirates but Lily didn't have much choice so she didn't struggle. Eventually they heard the pirates leave, their heavy footfalls sending a cascade of dust from the stairs. Then everything was silent, she felt the man holding her breathe out then push her forwards. She emerged into the galley and turned round to see the man with his back to her, reaching for something in the cupboard. Again something familiar struck her about him...then she realized as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Jack?"


	12. Honorable People

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I love them xD SO please tell me what you think!**

**In this chapter I thought it would be interesting to have Lily and Samuel get to know each other a bit better - Enjoy :)**

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here?" Lily hissed, her eyes flashing as she advanced towards Jack.

Jack swayed slightly. "Saving yer sorry ass." He replied bluntly. "Rum?"

Lily scoffed at the bottle he offered her and tossed her hair. "It's no good trying to redeem yourself _now_ after that stunt you pulled at the tavern." She seethed. The pirate's face went blank as he tried to remember what particular stunt she was referring to.

"Oh come on Jack, don't play the fool. You were friends with the man who tried to take me to Barbossa! You obviously tipped him off about me!" She struggled to keep her voice low.

"Ah." Was Jack's unsatisfactory reply, then he knocked back about half of the rum in his full bottle in one gulp. Lily's eyes widened and she was momentarily distracted from her anger, then she snapped out of it and glared at him.

"Is that all you've got to say?" She asked imperiously.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yep."

"God give me patience." Lily pressed a hand to her aching head.

"Well, as yer clearly already set to believe I betrayed ye, and ye ain't exactly demonstrated a nature apt to admit when it's _wrong, _there'd be next to no point in me makin' the effort to string a sentence together and defend me good name." Jack explained, punctuating his rambling speech with occasional hand gestures.

Lily stared at him, trying to work out whether he was telling the truth.

"And what's more I don't really care." Jack added as an afterthought, dropping into a chair and putting his feet on the table, Lily noted this with disgust until she remembered they were on a pirate ship, not at a formal dinner.

"And if I believe you and say you did not after all sell me out?" She asked, pulling out a chair for herself and sitting down a lot more gracefully than Jack.

"Ye'd be right." Jack said with a shrug and went to take another swig of rum but Lily stopped him.

"Cheers." She said, opening the bottle Jack had offered her and presenting it to Jack.

"Cheers." Jack echoed with a grin. They clinked bottles and drank, Lily smiled as the rum warmed her and she put the bottle down on the table.

"We can't stay here." She said with a sigh.

Jack pointed a finger at her. "Correct."

"They'll find us." She continued, taking a moody sip of rum.

"Right again." Jack nodded and she glared at him.

"You're not helping." She snapped and he leaned back in his chair.  
>"Nope."<p>

Lily's heart sank as she heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the room they were in and leaped up from her chair, looking around frantically for a place to hide but it was too late; Barbossa appeared in the doorway.

Jack quickly stood up and grabbed Lily's arm.

"I've – uh – got her! Got her, there you go." He said with an effort at sounding breezy as he pushed Lily towards the captain.

Lily twisted out of his grip in an outrage. "What happened to _saving _me?" She snapped as Barbossa caught her arm. The captains eyes narrowed and Jack opened and closed his mouth.

"It's you – you bloody _honorable _people, damn yer guts." He burst out. "Ye let yer blasted "morals" get in the way of common sense."

Samuel and two other pirates came into the room and took in the scene with annoying calm.

"Lock him in the brig." Barbossa ordered the two men with a dismissive gesture at Sparrow.

"'S yer second home, ain't it Jacky?" One of them said as they hauled him away.

"Take her back, and don't let her run off again." Barbossa told Samuel and started to go back upstairs, however Lily didn't let him get that far.

"I know that Davy Jones is my father." She said in a rush, watching to see his reaction.

He stopped dead in his tracks and then slowly turned.

"Do ye now? And what do ye make o' that little snippet o' information, I wonder?" He crooned.

"I want to know why it's so important." Lily said as bravely as she could. "I've never met him, so why does it matter?"

"I don't think yer in any position to be askin' questions Miss Turner." Was his only answer before he turned and climbed back up the stairs.

"Good going." Samuel congratulated her sarcastically, she glared at him.

"You know, I've seen all too much of you lately." She retorted.

"Fine, one of the other pirates can guard you. Easily arranged." He said with a smirk.

Lily thought of the way the other men watched and leered at her and then imagined sleeping in the same room as one of them and shuddered.

"No! I mean, no that won't be necessary." She said hastily and he laughed.

"Get going then." He said, jerking his head towards the stairs.

Lily tilted her chin and walked purposefully slowly towards them but a sharp smack to her bottom made her move faster.

"Ugh, arrogant – halfwit! Who does he – that _bastard._" She muttered under her breath, breathing heavily with annoyance and only goaded still more by the sound of his laughter behind her.

"If you're going to insult me at least do it so I can hear and laugh at your tame language." He jibed, steering her past a group of men and into the dreaded room/prison.

"I wouldn't be so uncouth." She said primly, taking the seat he had always sat in just to annoy him. He noted her petty action with a scoff and then went to lounge against the far wall, his eyes impassive and the hated smirk playing about his lips.

"Uncouth like me, I assume." He said.

"Well yes, clearly." Was her curt reply.

"Oh so you're saying that coming here and insulting me, mocking me and making out you're a cut above me in my own home isn't rude and "uncouth"?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What? You kidnapped me! I hardly think the normal rules of etiquette still stand!" She snapped.

"Well if that's so then they don't stand for me either, therefore I can do whatever the hell I want." He argued, never losing that frustrating calm tone of voice that made Lily want to slap him.

"Oh very clever." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He didn't press the point any further but simply sat and regarded her, taking in exactly how angry he'd made her that time. By the looks of her pressed together lips, flashing eyes and folded arms, he thought with pride, she was quite angry.

"What was the point of running away, before? We're on a ship, you can't really go anywhere." He asked after a while.

"I don't know, because I was angry and upset? You might be able to control every single emotion and whim, not think about things that upset you, not regret anything, not run away when things get too much, but I can't. Sometimes you're just taken over by an emotion and you don't really think logically." She answered quite honestly, taking herself by surprise – she'd meant to make a cutting comment.

"I don't control every single emotion, I'm just better at it than you are." He said.

"What do you mean?" She snapped, annoyed that he would point out her inadequacy.

"I can read everything you feel on your face most of the time, and you do or say the first thing that comes into your head." He said calmly, still watching her.

She flushed and looked away. "I'd rather that than be cold." She countered, her heart only half in the argument. She was wondering if he really could read her as well as he claimed and, if so had he been able to see that she had kind of _wanted_ to kiss him before, at the docks. She pushed the worrying thought aside.

"It's widely accepted that the upper classes are much more cold than us _commoners._" Samuel pointed out and Lily gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well then I suppose we are an example of two people who do not conform to stereotypes." She said regally.

"I guess so." He agreed with a nod. "However you are undeniably in the poor little rich girl category."

"You don't know anything about me." Lily said and he shrugged.

"Tell me then."

"Tell you what?" She asked suspiciously.

"About yourself." He prompted and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I don't know what to say." She answered warily, he laughed.

"Fine. Favorite color?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Purple." She said without thinking and he laughed.

"Figures." He chuckled. She stared at him in confusion for a while before remembering that purple is the color of sin and desire, she blushed and he laughed again.

"Favorite food?"

"Salmon."

"Opinion on politics?"

"Boring."

"Do you like being rich?"

"Sometimes."

She thought he'd go on to the next question but he paused.

"Elaborate." He instructed and she gave a little shrug.

"Sometimes it's nice – it's sweet and sour. I like the clothes and parties but I don't like the greed and selfishness that surrounds me, or the arrogance but clearly you get _that _in all walks of life." She said, looking at him pointedly. He snorted and resumed his interrogation.

"Best day of the week?"

"Saturday."

"Favorite pastime?"

Lily stopped herself from saying flirting with difficulty. "Um – walking."

"Liar." He said but didn't press the point.

"Ever been in love?"

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth at his casual use of the word. "Samuel!"

"What?" He asked with a grin. "Well are you?"

"I – you can't ask me that." She said, flustered.

"Can. So you are then." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well – I don't think." She stuttered, very aware of the blush spreading over her cheeks. He looked at her knowingly and she swallowed. "Yes." She said quickly, looking away to hide her embarrassment.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Samuel teased.

"Stop." Lily snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands up. "Any pets?"

"No." Lily answered with a shudder.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Planning escape?"

"Yes."

"As we speak?"

"No."

"Am I attractive?"

"Yes."

Lily's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she'd said and she covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks flushing burgundy. Samuel gave a crow of laughter at her discomfort and she shot him a mortified look of hatred.

"Oh get over yourself." She snapped.

"Bravo." He acknowledged. "Very cutting."

"I try. Now if you don't mind I would like to rest." Lily said with an attempt at sounding imperious.

"Go ahead." Samuel said and they spent the next hour in a tense silence only broken by the occasional chuckle from Samuel and the following stream of unintelligible insults from Lily.


	13. Poison and Wine

**Hello! It has been so long and I am so extremely sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? You tell me :P But seriously, take pity on a poor writer and tell me what you think and what i can improve and stuff :) Reviews are so very much appreciated whether bad or good :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It had been a tense few hours, Lily had refused to even look at Samuel for the majority of it and he in turn was staring fixedly at the opposite wall. The silence was only broken by the occasional pointed sigh of boredom from Lily and the tapping of Samuel's boot on the floor.

Lily was not fond of silence at the best of times and for most of the time she had been at war with her stubborn side and the part of her that detested not being able to speak, he wasn't as bothered but was taking considerable amusement in the fact that she was. Eventually she couldn't stand it any longer and dropped back from her sitting position to lie on the bed with a melodramatic groan.

"I'm so bored!" She said, covering her face with her arms and drumming her heels agitatedly. Samuel laughed. "Knew you couldn't stick it out." He said smugly.

Lily made a tutting sound and raised her arm briefly to make a rude gesture she'd learned from a boy at the docks, before turning over and burying her face in the pillow.

"Very ladylike." He commented dryly but Lily was past caring – her dress was askew and showing a scandalous amount of leg and her long hair was wild and untamed, she was barefoot and her cheeks were flushed.

"I hope you fall overboard, I'd push you myself." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Samuel snorted. "You couldn't push me anywhere I didn't want to go." He said, looking at her slight frame contemptuously.

Lily turned her head slightly to glare at him and then retreated back into her hair to sulk.

Samuel silently got to his feet once he was sure she wasn't looking and stealthily made his way over, once standing beside her he counted to five and then swiftly yanked the mattress out from under her, effectively tipping her onto the floor. Lily screamed as she landed fairly hard on her side in a tangle of skirts but soon sat up and made an effort to regain dignity by staring imperiously at Samuel as he laughed his head off.

"When you have finished." She said icily, and then: "I'm in no hurry." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, remaining like that until he'd finally stopped laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find yourself funny, I doubt anyone else does." She said but he just chuckled.

"Don't particularly care whether anyone else thinks I'm funny." He said with a shrug, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Besides you deserved that one, you're far too old for tantrums."

Lily gasped, "I didn't!" She protested indignantly but stopped when she realized she did sound a bit like her four year old self. "Well even if I did have a little bit of a tantrum, surely I'm allowed considering the circumstances!" She settled, brushing her hair from her face angrily.

The corner of Samuel's lip tugged upwards, "Maybe."

"Definitely." She muttered, then her eyes grew a bit brighter. "I feel there's a lot of negative energy in this room, could we perhaps open the door? Let in the sun, you know..." She gestured airily with her arm, improvising wildly. "perhaps a fresh start will be carried in with the fresh air. And sea salt is good for you, you know." She finished, internally berating herself for not having argued her case better. She smiled sweetly and crossed her legs daintily, clasping one knee lightly with her hands and tilting her head to the side – the picture of innocence.

Samuel, however, was not fooled. "Drop it." He advised. "You're not escaping on my watch."

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and uncrossed her legs, "But you're my only guard – who elses watch am I supposed to escape under?" She said angrily.

"Well nobody's preferably." He replied coolly.

"Preferably for you." She said pointedly.

"Naturally." He said with a nod.

Just as Lily was about to make a heated reply one of the sailors opened the door and walked into the room, giving Lily an appreciative look that lingered on her exposed calves. She winced and smoothed her skirt down hurriedly and he leered.

"Spoilsport." He remarked in a horrible, nasal voice that set her teeth on edge.

"What is it, Pontac?" Samuel asked, straightening up from his relaxed position, Lily was surprised to see a protective glint in his eyes.

"Cap'n requires yer presence along with the lovely lady in his cabin, as of now." Pontac said with a crooked smirk. "Rather you than me, mate."

Samuel frowned. "Did he say why?"

"Nope, ye'll have to wait and see, eh?" He replied vindictively, taking one last look at Lily before exiting the room.

Once he was gone Lily looked fearfully at Samuel. "I don't want to." She said quietly.

"You haven't got much choice in the matter." He said, running his hands through his messy hair with a sigh.

She bit her lip and made no reply; Barbossa scared her more than she liked to admit. Samuel looked at her for a second and then held out his hand to help her up, she hesitated but then took it. Once she was on her feet and had dusted down her dress she even managed a small smile.

"We'd better go then." She said, finding it hard to swallow normally.

Samuel gave a rueful smile and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He joked, acting the pompous gentleman.

Lily giggled and slipped her arm though his. "Why good sir, I'd be delighted." She simpered, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly and laughing along with him. It felt good to laugh, she realized, better than crying anyway. Suddenly she stopped.

"Do I look alright?" She said in a sudden panic, trying fruitlessly to tame her hair.

Samuel rolled his eyes and caught her wrist in his hand. "You look fine."

Lily's breath caught in her throat as he touched her and she hurriedly cast her eyes to the floor, hoping he hadn't noticed.

She cleared her throat. "Okay." She hastily slipped her arm from his grasp and began to walk again.

He stared after her bemusedly and followed a pace or two behind, only catching her up when they reached his fathers cabin.

"Here." He said, indicating they'd reached their destination, Lily gave a quick nod and (to Samuel's surprise) stepped forward and rapped on the door.

"Come in." Barbossa's gravelly voice was heard. Lily took a deep, calming breath and went to open the door but her hand, once on the handle, began to shake uncontrollably and she had to pause to gather herself.

Samuel's sharp eyes missed nothing and he laid his hand over hers, gently for him, until she stopped shaking and he was able to turn the handle. Blushing, she withdrew her hand from under his and clasped her hands behind her back instead.

The door swung open to reveal a very full looking table, stuffed with very elaborate food and wine but only set for three, at the head of the table sat Barbossa. Lily shot a worried look at Samuel but he just looked slightly bored as he ushered her in and closed the door behind them.

Barbossa didn't say anything but the sharp way he looked at her reminded Lily of Samuel and she had a feeling he knew just how scared she really was. Despite this she was determined to seem outwardly calm and dropped into a polite curtsy.

"There'll be no need for yer niceties here, we're naught but humble pirates." The captain growled, the gruff tone to his voice clashing with the amused glint in his eye as he spoke.

Lily smiled, "And yet I find myself faced with a formal banquet. How curious." She pointed out dryly and heard Samuel stifle a laugh behind her.

Barbossa's face twisted into a grin at her gall. "Well you've got nerves, I'll give ye that." He allowed, pointing at a chair for her to sit in. Lily sat in the chair he'd indicated and gracefully arranged her skirts around her, sitting very straight, Samuel chuckled and dropped into the chair across from her.

"I assume there's a good reason for all of this." Lily said, nodding to the spread.

"Aye." Barbossa smirked as he poured them all wine. "Well...a reason anyway, I don't know if ye could call it 'good'."

Samuel rolled his eyes at his father's 'pirate villain' act and drank some of his wine, his eyes flicking between the two.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the captain's response and leaned back slightly, after a second she raised the heavy goblet to her lips but before she drank she gave the wine a surreptitious sniff.

Barbossa began to laugh throatily and she glanced at him, lowering the goblet.

"Ye think we're plannin' on poisinin' ye?" He said. Samuel didn't join in the laughter but looked at Lily shrewdly; she'd gone slightly red and was wearing her haughtiest expression.

"Well are you?" She asked bluntly.

Barbossa stopped laughing and looked at her in a calculating way, deciding to give her a little test.

"Maybe..." He leaned back in the chair and shrugged lazily. "And maybe not."

Lily drew in a sharp breath and looked at the wine then at the captain and eventually at Samuel, none of them gave anything away – least of all the wine.

It only took a split second for her to decide that she would drink the blasted wine and then face the consequences, whatever they may be. She was sick of tiptoeing around, if she was to die then at least it would be by her own hands and her free will. Besides, she thought wryly, there are worse ways to go than to die sipping wine.

Her eyes found Samuels and never left them as she lifted the goblet to her lips and drank, still his face betrayed no emotion. As the rich liquid coated her throat she set the goblet down and cupped her chin in her hands, resting her elbow on the table.

"Well, if it _is_ poison it's taking a very long time." She commented after a while, taking care to control her voice carefully.

At that Samuel's mask broke and he grinned at her, "That could have gone really wrong." He said, laughing.

"Still could." She rejoined with a slight, slow wink.

"Enough." Barbossa barked, making Lily jump. "I didn't bring you here to flirt with my son." He growled and both Lily and Samuel shuffled awkwardly, the latter glowering at his father.

Barbossa ignored their discomfort and was just about to speak again when a loud series of bangs and shouts from the deck made him stand up sharply, overturning his chair as he marched to the door and flung it open. Samuel shrugged at lily and got to his feet too but Lily slipped past him and was about to try to get past his Father but Barbossa grabbed her arm roughly. Forced to stay she looked sulkily at the scene before her and then screamed as she saw her brother held by four sailors.

"WILL!" She screamed, struggling to break free of Barbossa's hold but he only grabbed her other arm and jerked her back.

"This one stowed away Cap'n." One of the sailors growled, seizing hold of Wills hair and pushing him forward.

Barbossa looked from Will to Lily and back again with an impassive expression and then cleared his throat.

"Kill him."


	14. A Dangerous Game

**Hello :) Thank you to reviewers! I appreciate it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would welcome any opinions or criticism - anything to become a better writer, right? :P But yes, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"Kill him."

"NO!" Lily screamed, twisting and thrashing in Barbossa's grip, her feet even leaving the floor in her desperation to get to her brother.

"Father -" Samuel muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes flashing a warning, but Barbossa cut him off.

"Stay outta this." He snapped, pushing the struggling girl to her knees and roughly forcing her to stay down by twisting her arms behind her back.

Lily bit her lip at the pain as tears sprang into her eyes and Will fought harder against the pirates holding him.

"Let her go!" He shouted but Barbossa only laughed darkly and crouched so that his mouth was at Lily's ear.

"Your brother's very protective eh?" He whispered throatily with a sinister chuckle.

"Father." Samuel said, louder than before, his hands balling themselves into fists at his side.

"What?" His father snapped, getting up and pushing Lily into the eager hands of Pontac who held onto her with relish.

Samuel stepped very close to his father, his eyes narrowed.

"This is unnecessary." He said shortly, glancing at Lily as she tried to get free. "Nothing can be gained from killing him."

Barbossa looked at him shrewdly and then suddenly slapped him hard across the face sending Samuel staggering backwards.

"That girl's turned you soft." He growled, looking at his son impassively.

"The hell she has." Samuel spat, his jaw clenched because of the pain in his face. "If anything killing him will make her rebel even more and would make everything more difficult. We have him as a prisoner she'll do what we want." He said in a low tone, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. His Father glared at him for a few moments and then turned.

"Take him to the brig. He can keep Mr. Sparrow company." He barked.

Samuel breathed out loudly and watched as the young man was taken away but Lily had, at the captain's words, collapsed with relief. Samuel took a hasty step towards her but then sensed his father's eyes on him and forced himself to stop, turning away as if disinterested. Pontac lowered Lily to the ground and then stepped back, at a loss as to what to do with the fainting girl.

"If Jack were 'ere he'd say we should cut open her corset." A pirate named Luc said, his eyes gleaming lustily at the thought and his words were met with a low growl of approval but Barbossa gave a steely glare.

"No." He said into the new found silence and the men shuffled uncomfortably, the bravest muttering under his breath in disappointment.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and casually shot the man in the stomach. The gunshot, along with the mans scream and that of the men around him jerked Lily back to reality and she sat bolt upright. A small whimper passed her lips as she saw the man lying motionless, thinking it was Will but next thing she knew Samuel was pulling her to her feet.

"It's not him." He said under his breath and Lily slumped back in his arms, relief flooding through her.

"Oh thank god." She muttered fervently.

Samuel smirked. "I didn't have you down as a believer." He said dryly and she laughed a bit breathlessly.

"Truth be told I'm not." She admitted. "Actually I find churches a bit creepy. Never liked them."

He grinned. "So the no having fun thing wasn't what put you off?"

Lily paused and then pulled herself away from him, dusting down her skirt and looking at him coyly over her shoulder.

"Well...that may have been _part_ of it." She said slowly, grinning mischievously. Then her smile faded as a new thought came to her.

"If that's not Will..." She said, pointing at the prone man and taking a tentative step towards him, "Then who is he? And why is he...dead?" She asked faintly, her stomach flipping at the gruesome sight. She jumped and pressed a hand to her heart a second later when the man gave a gurgling moan and jerked slightly, Lily gave a shallow gap and ran over to kneel beside him.

"He's alive Samuel! We have to help him!" She said urgently but Samuel had crossed his arms and hadn't moved.

"Samuel?" She looked at him, a crease appearing in her porcelain forehead as she looked at his casual stance. When it became apparent he wasn't going to help she turned back to the man and gently pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." She said soothingly. All at once in a sudden, desperate movement he grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, his mouth falling open as he struggled for breath.

"...Angel..." He managed to choke out through his labored breaths, his eyes wide with delusional wonder. Then his grip slackened and his head hit the deck with a sickening thud, the last thing they heard of him was a long, painful grab at breath and then he was gone.

Lily couldn't tear her eyes away from the awful sight and didn't even realize how badly she was shaking until Samuel put a steady hand on her shoulder and helped her to her feet. He took in her trembling lips and wide, tear-filled eyes and sighed, steering her firmly away from the dead man. As they passed his father Samuel gave him a withering look which was met with a sneer, Lily however was not so discreet.

"You didn't need to do that." She said in a low, shaky voice. "Murderer."

Samuel took her arm and pushed her towards the room in which she'd been kept.

"Enough." Was all he said, getting her away before Barbossa could get angry. The man watched them and remained standing there long after the door had closed and the dead man had been dragged unceremoniously overboard.

Once inside Lily sank to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly round her waist as she gasped for breath through her tears.

"Why did he – do that? He didn't have to do that!" She keened, shuddering slightly as she remembered him clutching onto her and thinking he'd seen an angel. She buried her face in her hands.

Samuel was quite at a loss to how to deal with her having grown used, along with the crew, to the random shootings that happened when the captain was in a bad mood.

"Um...there there?" He said, patting her back awkwardly, his strong build making the gesture look slightly unnatural.

Gathering herself Lily wiped the tears from her face and took a deep, steadying breath as the color returned to her cheeks.

"Get off." She said in annoyance, having only just registered his patting.

Samuel grinned and put up his hands, surrender style.

"Gladly."

Shaking off the horror and shoving it to the back of her mind Lily stood up and regarded him with her old haughty demeanor.

Samuel raised his eyebrow and gave a low whistle, leaning against the wall.

"Ah the upper classes, stiff upper lip eh?" He said, making his low voice high and plummy.

"I'll give you a black upper lip if you're not careful, tar." She countered, using the word for common sailor deliberately to irk him.

It worked.

"Tar? Alright you brat." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and loomed over her, no trace of a joke showed in his serious expression.

"Fine, lowlife."

"Poor little rich girl."

By this time they were so close that their noses were almost touching and Lily had to look up at him through her curtain of lashes to see him properly.

"Pirate." She breathed the word, green eyes smoldering emerald.

"And proud." He said with an arrogant smirk.

The corners of Lily's lips tugged upwards and she moved away, going to sit in his chair with a self-satisfied smile, then thoughts of Will crept into her mind and her smile faded. She crossed her legs and wrapped her arms round herself as if cold, suddenly Samuel was reminded of a small child despite her beauty and womanly figure.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" She asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Samuel shifted his weight between his legs and scratched the back of his neck before shrugging.

"That's your answer? Thanks a lot." She said icily, turning away from him.

Samuel sighed. "Well he's our prisoner, we could easily kill him." He stated plainly, looking at her levelly as she flinched. "But we won't, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Lily's mouth dropped open slightly and hurt flashed across her face.

"You're using him as a hostage?" She clarified angrily and Samuel shrugged again.

"Yep."

"That's -" She started an indignant rebuttal but tailed off halfway through, she thought that might not be the best plan of action...maybe she'd have to be a little less...upfront. She looked at him shrewdly out of the corner of her eye and smiled just a little before getting gracefully to her feet – she was going to have to get him on her side, she decided, whatever the price.

"You know," She almost purred as she sauntered up to him, letting one sleeve slip off her shoulder, exposing her pale and perfect skin. "Truth be told I did always rather fancy being a pirate maiden, Anne Bonny...you know the sort." She said with a coy smile, letting her vivid eyes flick over him suggestively.

Samuel frowned, "Why would you aspire to that?" He asked warily, quite aware that this was some new game plan.

Lily took a slow step closer and (internally gasping at her own audacity) reached out to trail a light line across his chest with the tips of her fingers.

"Maybe it's because I have a soft spot for rugged men." She said, allowing her voice to drop and become slightly husky. Samuel's brows lowered and he caught her wrist in a firm grip.

"What are you playing at now, little minx?" He said suspiciously, his eyes roaming boldly over her.

Lily moved even closer and draped her free arm around his neck, pressing herself up against him.

"Perhaps I'm playing at being a seductress." She whispered into his ear and then lightly kissed the hard angle of his jaw, still slightly shocked by her own forward actions.

Samuel rolled his eyes but there was a smile playing round his lips as he took hold of her chin.

"That's a dangerous game." He said throatily, letting go of her chin but still keeping hold of her wrist. Lily summoned up her courage and pressed her free hand up against his chest as she kissed him boldly on the lips. He didn't push her off like she half expected him to but instead pulled her closer by her small waist and responded passionately, leaving her head swirling with unnamed emotions. She broke the kiss and smiled, her lips slightly swollen and a deep, endearing blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe I enjoy playing with fire." She said, not needing to make her voice husky this time – it did it of it's own accord.

"Careful," Samuel said as he caught one of her ringlets and twisted it round his finger. "You might get burned."

"Oh I can take care of myself." She said lightly, looking up at him. "I'm not as innocent as I look you know."

Samuel gave a short laugh and raised one eyebrow. "I never thought you were."

Lily watched him, wondering whether to move things forward a bit, then – making up her mind – she turned around and swept her hair over one shoulder.

"Would you mind awfully?" She asked, meaning the laces of her corset. "I hate the damn thing."

Samuel looked at her for a few tense heartbeats and then crossed the distance between them in one stride. Slowly he unraveled the laces, loosening the restricting garment little by little until all the laces were undone. Lily took a deep but inaudible breath and shrugged out of the dress, shivering slightly as it slid down her slim body leaving her only in her slip.

Samuel appraised her, the tiniest hint of a smile in his lips, then he ran his hands gently down her sides, stopping at her hips. He could feel her shiver slightly at his touch and smirked – after all seduction was a two player game and one that he was very good at.

Lily stood, unsure what to do as her experience had only taken her thus far but it was working! She bit her lip, she had to keep going if she wanted his help.

With this thought in mind she placed her hands on top of his and slowly threaded their fingers together. Once their hands were clasped she slowly walked a few paces forward to the bed, pulling him with her, and turned around. Before she could stop to think she kissed him again, this time deeper and more urgent and again he responded with vigor. She found herself standing almost on her tiptoes to be closer to him, and suddenly all ulterior motives were swept from her mind as he swung her into his arms and laid her on the bed. She forgot to be embarrassed or frightened or even to care much about anything other than him as he kissed his way from her stomach to her neck – she could feel his stubble through her thin slip.

"Samuel..." She whispered but she wasn't sure whether she meant for him to stop or carry on, her mind was addled.

He silenced her with a kiss and she closed her eyes as he kept his lips to her skin all the way to her cheekbone.

Samuel turned his head slightly and spoke hoarsely into her ear, "I won't help you with your brother by the way."

Lily's eyes snapped open and she clenched her fists, lying still as a statue beneath him as he grinned down at her.

"Get the hell off me then."


	15. Reunion

**Hellooo :) Thank you to those who've reviewed and added this story to your favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think and anything I can improve or change :D**

Chapter 15

Samuel laughed and pinched her cheek jokingly, "But we were getting on so well!"

"I said get _off_ of me you cad." Lily fumed, turning her head sharply to evade him and giving him a firm push. Still chuckling, Samuel did as she'd asked and stood up, raising his arms proudly as if he'd completed a trick.

"Ta-da! Happy now?" He smirked and Lily pouted.

"No."

"I'd like to point out that you're the one that tried to steal _my _virtue, not the other way around." He said, pressing a hand to his broad chest and assuming a saintly air designed to make her laugh. She didn't however, merely turned over and tucked her knees into her chest so she was curled in a ball, her arms wrapped round her torso.

Samuel hovered uncertainly for a moment but then shrugged and made his way over to the chair, his footsteps loud in the pointed silence.

Lily was trying not to cry – she'd done enough of that recently to last her a lifetime – but all she could think about was Will...well...that and a certain niggling feeling lurking in the back of her troubled mind. She sighed; rejection, that must be what rejection felt like, she'd never known it before. Slowly she turned herself over and peeked at Samuel who was sat with his arms crossed, looking at the door – wasn't she pretty enough? Lily felt like she was wilting, nobody had failed to fall in love with her when she'd ever wanted them to, not in her whole life! They'd all swooned and snapped to attention when she needed something, catered for her every wish...what was so different about him? Her eyes flitted briefly over his face and his handsome features seemed to taunt her, he must have had many women fall in love with him with his strong jaw and sparkling blue eyes, she thought, maybe she just wasn't experienced enough...after all she'd never gone beyond kissing. With those worrying thoughts darting round her head she didn't realize he had noticed her watching him until it was too late, quickly she turned her head again and squeezed her eyes shut.

Samuel's brow furrowed as she turned away and he sat back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair, bemused with her quick mood changes. He frowned – he hadn't thought she would react like this, he'd expected anger certainly but not for her to look this...sad. Unless, he thought, it wasn't just about her brother. He thought back on the whole scene and how it had ended and realized exactly what she was sad about and why, he rolled his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Lily?" He said quite softly and she opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"What?" She replied quietly, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Samuel was just about to talk when the door opened and Pontac came in looking somewhat disgruntled.

"Cap'n says she can see her brother." He grunted, giving Lily an appraising look before walking out of the room again. Lily sat up shakily, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't some twisted joke of Barbossa's.

"Really?" She asked Samuel, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Captain's orders." He replied with a shrug, his unease with the situation making his voice more gruff than usual. Lily looked at him and then quickly away again before standing up and slipping on her dress again, struggling with the laces.

"Here." Samuel offered, striding over and beginning to tie them but their hands connected and Lily immediately pulled away, crossing to the other side of the room and tying the bow herself with difficulty.

"I don't need your help." She told him, turning away. Quickly she smoothed down her hair and wiped her eyes, she didn't want Will worrying about her. As a last minute adjustment she pinched her cheek for color and then turned back to Samuel, the very picture of innocence and grace.

"I'm ready now." She said regally, prompting another roll of his beautiful eyes.

"Oh good." He said dryly before opening the door and doffing an imaginary hat in her direction. "Your majesty." He said, making a sweeping gesture with his arms.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him but refused to take the bait and get angry, instead she walked with admirable self-possession through the door.

"Which way?" She asked curtly.

"Oh so you _do_ need my help?" Samuel clarified.

Lily pressed a hand to her head. "Just take me to Will. Please." She said wearily. Samuel blinked and then nodded, walking down the steps that led to the brig with an extremely on edge Lily following a short distance behind, unwilling to appear too accommodating.

However all thoughts of dignity flew from her as soon as she saw the cell in which her twin was being kept. It was disgusting, dirty and stale smelling and she immediately ran to the bars and sank to her knees as she saw the state which Will was in.

"Will!" She breathed, taking in his cut lip and bruised cheek, the rips in his clothes and the squalor in which he sat.

"Lily thank god you're okay." He said, still sounding very much like himself...just a tired version.

"Me? Who gives a damn about me? You look terrible!" She exclaimed, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

"Thanks." He said dryly, raising an eyebrow and then wincing as another bruise on his temple protested at the action.

Samuel had stayed back throughout the reunion, silently marveling at how similar yet different the two were. True he had the same pale skin and large brown eyes but there was a refined manner to him that was as different to Lily's wild essence as could be.

"Have they hurt you?" Will asked, looking at his sister intently but no sign of outward harm could be found.

"I'm honestly fine." She assured him, her eyes went automatically to Samuel but she quickly snapped out of it and looked away. Will caught the glance – of course he did – but he didn't say anything whilst the other young man was still there.

"How long were you on board?" Lily asked, shifting her position on the floor to make herself more comfortable.

"Since it left port," He answered with a shrug, "I stowed away in a store cupboard...never dreamed it would actually work."

Lily's eyes widened, "Well did you...I mean, were you able to eat?"

Will laughed his gentle laugh, "I had a poetry book and a loaf of stale bread. I was quite content." He chuckled.

Lily's mouth fell open and she stammered when she tried to speak, "But it's been days and days!" She managed eventually. Aghast, she turned to Samuel. "I demand he be given something to eat and drink."

Samuel shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare, "That's not part of my orders." He said curtly, clasping his hands behind his back and regarding her coolly.

She made a derisive noise and stepped towards him, holding her skirt up out of the dirt on the floor. "That's not my problem." She retorted with flashing eyes, "My problem is that my twin brother has hardly eaten for days and is now rotting away in a cell and he _will_ have something to eat or so help me I'll scream and scream until you're deaf." She snapped. Samuel moved back slightly.

"Keep your hair on, I'll see what I can do." He muttered, walking slowly back up the stairs.

Lily breathed easier once he was gone – he made her so bloody nervous, she reflected, gritting her teeth.

"Who's he?" She heard Will ask knowingly. She didn't turn around but put a hand to her head and the other on her hip.

"The captain's son." She told him, "He's been ordered to guard me."

"Ah, so the situation is akin to Romeo and Juliet...interesting." He teased.

Lily whirled around, "There is no situation William." She snapped, reverting to his full name as she always did when she was cross.

He held up his hands, still laughing. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much." He quoted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Methinks the gentleman is an idiot-eth." She retorted, fuming beyond sense at his goading.

"Good one." He congratulated her sarcastically.

Footsteps heralded Samuel's return and Lily walked to stand the furthest away from the stairs as possible, back to them as if inspecting the wall. However she spun around on hearing Pontac's nasal tone in place of Samuel's deep, low voice.

"'ere enjoy it while ye can." The repulsive man advised Will with a sneer, pushing a hunk of bread and cheese through the bars and then moving towards Lily. "Ye'll be comin' wiv me luv, ye've 'ad yer quality time." He leered, grabbing her arm firmly when she protested.

"A few more minutes." She pleaded, twisting in his hold but he simply began pulling her towards the stairs.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll be fine just take care of yourself." Will called after her and the last he saw of her was a panicked glance over her shoulder as she was pushed up the stairs.

"Where's Samuel?" Lily asked, still struggling – had he given up his job of watching over her? Was she really that repulsive to him? Well fine, she resolved not to care a jot about him anymore.

"That's not really yer concern now is it?" Was his unhelpful answer as he shoved her into her chamber and locked the door.

Samuel was, in fact, in his father's cabin wishing he was somewhere (anywhere) else.

"I don't 'ave time fer weak men." Barbossa said coldly. He'd caught his son getting some food to bring to the prisoner and wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"I didn't see the use in having him die of starvation." Samuel protested, his cheeks burning at being called weak.

"That ain't why ye did it and ye goddamn know it." His father snapped, moving a step closer. "It's that hussy, she's turned you soft."

"No -" Samuel protested but Barbossa silenced him with a heavy handed slap across his face. He reeled backwards, cursing.

"I can see it. Yer not the man ye were." His father went on mercilessly, this time punching his son in the stomach. Samuel grunted with pain but refused to sink to his knees, instead glaring at Barbossa fiercely.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said though gritted teeth and the captain gave a mocking laugh.

"Oh I do, all too well. She planned this – devious wench she is, like her mother – she knew she could bewitch ye, win ye over and use yer connection with me. There's no real affection in her, she's cold and calculating like all the rest – a temptress." Barbossa hissed, opening the door and walking slowly across the deck to where the other pirates were playing cards, they all pricked up their ears at the word 'temptress'.

"She hasn't _bewitched_ me." Samuel snapped, glowering at his father.

"She could work her magic on me anytime." One pirate muttered out of the corner of his mouth and there was a raucous swell of laughter.

"Prove it." Barbossa said, leaning against the mast, there was a murmur of interest from the assembled men. "Bed her." He said simply, "On yer own terms and then it's done – spell broken, nothing left."

Samuel opened his mouth to protest but the approving yell from the pirates drowned out his words.

"Aye a bet!" One man suggested and yet another cheer went up as the men clustered together and started making bets on how long it would take Samuel to bed her, the shortest being that very night and the longest never. Many times in the midst of all that din Samuel opened his mouth to call a stop to everything, say he wouldn't do it but his father's unfaltering gaze stayed his words. And besides...she had tried to bed _him_, and he couldn't really be sure that the situation wasn't entirely as his father had made it out to be. It wasn't like he'd actually cared for her, he told himself.

He leaned forwards and grinned, "You're on."


	16. The Flying Dutchman

**Gah, writers block has struck again making it nearly impossible to get this chapter up to scratch xO But please tell me what you think and what I could do better etc. you know the review drill :) I really do appreciate every one I get. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Samuel had been standing outside Lily's door for five minutes when Pontac walked past.

"Pining, lover boy?" he sneered and Samuel rolled his eyes.

"No."

Pontac raised his eyebrows and walked off but not without a mocking look over his shoulder. Samuel himself wasn't sure why he wasn't just going in but something was stopping him, perhaps it was that stupid bet he'd made but whatever it was he needed to get over it. Squaring his shoulders and preparing himself for a very angry/emotionally unstable Lily he threw open the door and quickly walked into the room.

She was asleep.

He was caught off guard by how...innocent she looked. Signs of a temper tantrum lingered – her dress was thrown into a corner, her cheeks were flushed and a chair was overturned – and he could see the scene unfolding, her stamping her foot and screaming into her pillow. However any anger was gone now as he looked at her. She was curled around herself, one hand draped across her forehead and the other tangled in her wild hair. Her breathing was light and occasionally her intake of breath would shudder slightly, a sure sign that she had been crying.

For someone who was so wild and constantly moving the change in her was enough to unnerve Samuel – she was so still!

Unsure what to do he crossed his arms and rocked back onto his heels, he should never have made that bet.

As if she could sense him watching her Lily began to stir and her eyelashes started to flutter.

"Mother I'm sorry..." she muttered, a crease appearing in her porcelain forehead.

Awkwardly Samuel ran a hand through his hair and turned to go, but as his hand found the doorknob Lily sat bolt upright, drawing the covers close around her.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, still acting like she was half-asleep.

"My job," was Samuels blunt reply.

She shook her head slowly, "I thought you gave up your position to Pontac," she said, confused thoughts churning in her head. For a moment she'd thought she was back at home with her mother and Will, talking about everything that had happened as if it was a distant memory.

Long gone...

But here she was, and there _he _was.

"Father and I had matters to discuss," Samuel said vaguely, his expression almost wary as he continued to watch her.

"What, and then you decided to come in here and watch me sleep? Weird," she half-teased, stretching.

Samuels only response was to roll his eyes and she tilted her head to the side, wondering what had changed about him. Because there was certainly something different, she mused, she just couldn't pinpoint it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes gently.

Caught off guard by her question Samuel narrowed his eyes at the floor, shifting slightly under her curious gaze.

_Everything. My father thinks you're a temptress, plotting to trick me, I've made a bet to bed you and I've pretended (to everyone and myself as well) that I don't care about you but really..._

"Nothing."

Lily frowned and threw a pillow at him which he deftly dodged, looking at her like she was insane.

"Clearly something's bothering you so you might as well tell me. It's not like we don't know each other, in fact we have become quite well acquainted of late," she arched one eyebrow at him, obviously referring to their...previous encounter.

Despite himself Samuel had to force back a smile at her logic.

"I'm fine. And since when did you care anyway?" Samuel said, the words coming out sharper than he'd intended.

If he wasn't mistaken it was hurt that flashed across her face. Samuel clenched his fists – why did she have to make everything so damn difficult? It should be easy. She was a spoilt brat who thought she could get her way by seducing him, the way she'd bewitched all those other men, and he was her guard. Sure she was beautiful and different but that didn't mean he cared about her and it definitely didn't mean she cared about him.

She was pretending.

"You know, you're being even more of an idiot than normal," she muttered through the pout that her lips had shaped themselves into. She was refusing to look at him, her eyes fixed on her bedclothes.

"I really couldn't care less," Samuel snapped.

Again the hurt look flitted across her features, tugging her lips downwards into a frown. After a few moments of silence she opened her mouth to reply but before any words could be spoken a torrent of cries were heard from on deck. Lily looked at Samuel with wide eyes and he opened the door, motioning for her to stay there.

As if.

Lily walked swiftly over to join him and slipped round him, ignoring him as he made a swipe for her, and looking in shock at the scene before her.

"Jack?"

The pirate in question turned to her from his position pressed against the mast and his outlined eyes widened.

"Why the 'ell is she still alive?" he rasped out, shock making his eyes bulge.

The pirates were gathered round him, all pointing their weapons at him and looking all too eager to use them. Barbossa was stood apart from all of them, a savage grin on his face. Before Lily could register what was happening he had strode over to her and slung his arm round her shoulder, hauling her towards Jack and away from Samuel who was standing with his fists clenched.

"Change of plan, Jacky," the captain barked, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Let go of me. Jack what are you _doing?"_ Lily squeaked, trying to wriggle away but finding Barbossa entirely too strong for her.

Jack had dropped into a crouch and was making wild chopping movements with his hands, glaring round at the hostile crowd surrounding him.

His movements were even less coordinated than usual and Lily gradually realized as she watched him flailing around, that he was roaring drunk.

"Jack," she said in a tone of forced calm, "did you manage to get free and then proceed to get _drunk?"_

Jack straightened up and looped his hands in his belt, looking idiotically proud of himself.

"Very astute!" he congratulated, rocking forwards on the balls of his feet and overbalancing, stumbling towards the captain and Lily. Ignoring the growls and gritted teeth of the pirates he swaggered his way through them until he'd reached Lily.

"Don't worry – I do all me best work under the influence...affluence...influx?" he tailed off, a confused look on his tanned face as he tapped his chin lightly and then shrugged. "Whatever. Drunk."

Now instead of holding her in place Barbossa was holding her back as the furious Lily tried in vain to punch Jack, preferably in the gut. Or somewhere less pleasant. Wherever would hurt more.

"You absolute idiot!" she seethed, "you arrogant _pig, _you – you drunken fool!"

Jacks only response to the insults hurled at him was a low bow.

"I am indeed all of those things and more," he slurred and Lily uttered a small frustrated scream, stamping her foot.

"Ugh! Now I know where people got the word Jackass from! Insupportable -" she continued to mutter insults under her breath, to Samuels amusements.

"Alright gents, shows over – lock him in the brig," Barbossa ordered and the pirates started to roughly enforce his command but just at that moment Jack broke free, pointing to something behind Barbossa.

"It's the Dutchman!" he shouted, staggering forward.

Barbossa rolled his eyes but didn't turn round.

"Jack, if ye think I'll fall for that trick ye'll be disappointed," he growled, still sounding amused.

"Not a trick! True!" Jack protested, waving his arms.

From his position in the background Samuel turned round to look where Sparrow was pointing and his face paled.

"No, Father, he's telling the truth," he yelled, running to the side of the ship and watching with a mixture of awe and horror as the majestic ship gained on them.

However mixed his feelings were, they couldn't compare to Lilys. As soon as the Dutchman had been mentioned she'd frozen, her mind a whirlwind of unanswerable questions and homespun fears.

Her Father...she was about to see her Father.

Unfortunately, Barbossa had other ideas. Cursing, he ran to the side and squinted at the approaching ship.

"Get her out of here!" he bawled at Samuel, gesturing impatiently to Lily.

"No!" she shrieked, backing away from Samuel. "I have a right to see my father!"

"NOW boy," Barbossa screamed.

Samuel didn't really have a choice, he quickly closed the distance between himself and Lily and, ignoring her cries, slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Lily was so surprised that she stopped hitting his back – since when had he apologized for being such a cad?

She recovered quickly from her surprise and resumed her attack of his back and shoulders but by that time he had already carried her halfway down the stairs to the galley.

"Please, Samuel! Please let me go back, put me down – my father, Samuel! My _father!_" she screamed, drumming on his back with her fists whilst simultaneously kicking his chest with her bare feet.

"No. Lily, stop it," he said, as if she was a rather irritating fly that wouldn't stop buzzing round his head.

"I _won't_ stop it, I need to see him!" she cried, actually going so far as to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

"Did you just bite me?" he asked incredulously as he carefully lifted her down, keeping his arms locked around her as she fought him.

Meanwhile the Black Pearl was being boarded. Barbossa's crew stood littered around the deck in various frozen postures as they awaited their orders but Barbossa, at that moment, had none. His eyes were fixed on Will as the man swung onto the deck, looking round him with eyes almost the exact shape and hue of those of the girl downstairs.

"Barbossa," Will greeted him warily.

"William. To what do we owe this...honor," Barbossa replied, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I received a message," Will said, walking closer to the captain, "it wasn't very clear, it just told me to pay you a visit. I don't – Jack?"

His eyes had fallen on Jack and widened, "what are you doing here?"

Jack took two swaying steps forward and grasped Wills shoulders.

"I, you see am here because -" he broke off to hiccup and adjust his hat, Will waited patiently, bracing himself against the smell of alcohol on his friends breath, "there is someone here who -"

Jack paused once more, smacking his lips and Barbossa started forward- he was going to tell him about Lily! But at that moment Jacks eyes rolled and he slumped forwards onto Will, unconscious.

The questioning look Will aimed at Barbossa was brushed aside by the captain as he swept his oversized hat off his head.

"Ah don't mind him, he's roarin' drunk," he said smoothly.

Hearing her own words repeated Lily let out a scream of frustration and Samuel clapped his hand over her mouth, giving her a small shake.

"Stop," he hissed, tightening his hold on her. She stilled, shaking from the physical effort she'd put into escaping. After holding her for a few more seconds to make sure she'd stopped Samuel let her go.

Big mistake.

Heart in her mouth she bolted away and up the stairs, Samuel hot on her heels, but she managed to fling the hatch open and scramble onto deck just in time.

Two pairs of identical eyes met as father and daughter saw each other for the first time.

"Elizabeth?" Will spoke in a hushed whisper.

Trying to speak and failing, Lily burst into tears.


	17. Misunderstanding

**Hi! Me again :) Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story to favorites, alerts, stuff like that :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I love to know what you think and what i could improve on so pretty please leave a review :)**

Chapter 17

All that could be heard on deck was the rustling of the sails and Lily's quieting sobs. Will hadn't moved a muscle but was staring at his daughter like she was one of the seventh wonders of the world, his marveling eyes taking in 18 years of details. She looked so like her mother. But the eyes...they were his.

"Father?" Lily whispered, taking a tentative step forward.

"Are you Lily?" he asked in a hushed voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

She nodded, one quick nod and his handsome face broke into a smile. She took two more graceful steps towards him until she was one pace away from him. Samuel couldn't help but notice she hadn't yet smiled.

Lily reached out one hand and placed it on her fathers cheek and he smiled but that was about to change.

_**Crack!**_

Lily slapped him as hard as she could, looking at him haughtily despite her trembling lower lip.

Jack, roused from his drunken stupor by what he thought was a gunshot, sat bolt upright and grinned blearily at Will.

"See how you like it!" he slurred before lolling back over the crate he had been sprawled over, in his dreams all the women who'd ever slapped him sashaying past.

Will was rubbing his jaw, blinking rapidly – that was _not_ the reaction he'd expected. His crew were uneasy with what had transpired, they were shuffling, glaring at Lily, but he held up a hand to tell them to stop.

"Okay, I probably deserved that," he said calmly, after all to her it must seem like he'd abandoned them, "but please trust me -"

She didn't let him finish, cutting him off with a faintly hysterical laugh. Samuel shook his head slightly – he knew from experience that there was no point reasoning with her when she got like this.

"Trust you?" the irate girl fumed, "trust _you? _I trust HIM more than you!" Furiously she pointed at Jack and Will sighed.

There wasn't a soul on the ship that didn't feel awkward, the men didn't know where to put themselves. Eventually an uncomfortable impasse was reached between the two crews and they began talking amongst themselves, slowly moving away from the two Turners. Only Samuel stayed where he was, watching Will warily just in case Lily pushed him too far.

"There is a lot you don't understand," Will said, forcing himself not to snap at the girl.

"Yes, there is. For example, why a father would leave his children and wife to go gallivanting off on some pirate ship," she said, bluntly. Unlike her father she had no intention of being polite.

It was as if she'd slapped him again, Samuel actually winced at the pain that flashed across the mans face.

"It was not out of choice, believe me," he said quietly but still Lily would not relent.

"I won't believe anything you say," she told him, tilting her chin defiantly.

Samuel rolled his eyes – she was much too stubborn for her own good.

Will had now crossed his arms and was glaring at Lily with an expression unnervingly similar to her own.

"I don't know where you got your dramatic streak from," he snapped, forgetting his earlier resolution to stay calm.

Jack chose this moment to wake up again and laughed,

"'I practice 5 times a day, so that when I meet a pirate...I CAN KILL IT!'" he quoted, brandishing an imaginary sword and striking a heroic posture.

Will narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"That's enough from you," he said curtly and Jack sniggered before flopping back onto his crate and starting to snore.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, her curiosity winning over her intention to stay silent.

"I should be asking you that," Will said with a rueful smile, raising an eyebrow as he looked around the Pearl, "I am surprised Elizabeth let this happen."

He assumed she had just gone on a voyage, no word of the kidnapping had reached him and so he was unprepared for the hostile reaction to this statement from (who else) Lily.

"How dare you question my mother! Are you blaming her?" she shouted and went to move towards him again but Samuel grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back and pinioning her arms against her chest.

"Stop," he advised and, to his surprise, she listened to him. As she became still in his arms Will looked in confusion at Samuel.

"Who are you?" he asked Samuel, his eyes flitting from the young man to his daughter.

"He's my son," Barbossa said with pride, stepping forwards and facing Will squarely. Lily felt Samuels grip slacken and she looked round at him to see him staring at his father in what looked like shock. She was right, he had never heard that pride in his fathers voice when it came to him...he had always thought that he had been a disappointment, that his father was ashamed of him. Guessing his train of thought Lily found herself smiling up at him, happy that he was happy. But that was odd, she thought to herself, the smile fading – he was the one she didn't like, he was arrogant and mean and...lots of other bad things that she couldn't think of right now. All she could think was how nice he looked when he was happy.

Barbossa and Will were still facing each other and Barbossa was having to think very fast. He didn't know what the other man would do if he found out Lily was being kept here by force so he'd have to think of something else. The problem was, nothing was coming to mind. It was only when he looked at Lily and saw her looking at Samuel with a surprisingly soft expression that he began to have an idea.

"Come with me," he told Will, hooking an arm round the younger mans shoulder and pulling him to the side of the ship, "now, you must be wonderin' what's going on."

Will nodded and was about to reply when Barbossa cut in.

"Well I'll tell ye, our two children," he began, pointing at Samuel and Lily who were now laughing at something, standing quite close, "are in love."

Will followed his point with surprise – that was the last thing he'd expected!

"In _love?_" he repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Aye, in love," was the serious response.

Samuel chose that moment to ruffle Lilys hair and she laughed, going to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to him instead. They were standing by the opposite side of the ship and as the two fathers watched Samuel lifted Lily onto the side, making sure she had a grip on one of the ropes and then hauled himself into the rigging, standing next to her. Lily laughed delightedly as the wind wept her hair and she leaned back, relishing the feel of the cool spray of water as it hit her.

As for Samuel, the look in his eyes as he watched her spoke volumes.

"Well, who'd have thought it," Will mused, unable to keep from feeling slightly protective as he watched them.

"He's a good lad," Barbossa said, playing the concerned parent, "they're a right good match."

"I can see that," Will said, nodding slowly, "and...as she doesn't seem to want me here, seems I'd best be on my way." He had his duties to attend to after all and there'd been a shipwreck off the coast of Tortuga that he needed to assist with.

Barbossa tried and failed to stop looking pleased but Will was too busy looking at Lily to notice.

Lily herself was watching him right back, but from under her curtain of lashes so he wouldn't know. Maybe she'd been too harsh, not thinking before she acted as always.

"I think..." she said in a small voice and Samuel turned to her, "I think I might have been a bit stupid."

Samuel followed her gaze and grinned, alighting to sit next to her.

"Yeah," was all he said. He agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"But it's just weird...I didn't know what to think. I mean, he's been gone all these years," she whispered.

Samuel sighed and moved closer, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"The way I see it, you've got a chance here," he said, "a chance to have a father like you always wanted. You don't have time to hold grudges and I'm sure you'd much rather he knew you and loved you, was proud of you...even just for a little while than go your whole life not knowing."

Lily was silent for a moment and then she leaned into him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said quietly into his chest.

At first Samuel was too surprised to do anything but after a moment his hand came down to gently rest on her back and he pulled her in, holding her close.

Will and Barbossa, watching this, swapped smiles and Will gestured for his crew to disembark. She was happy and she didn't want to see him, so it was simple – he would leave.

Neither Lily or Samuel noticed them leave but just as Will landed on the deck of the Dutchman Lily looked up and uttered a small scream when she realized he'd gone. Swiftly and desperately she jumped down and sprinted to the other side of the ship, just in time to see her fathers ship vanish beneath the waves.

"NO!" she yelled, clinging to the side as her eyes scanned the water, unable to believe what she'd just seen. Then she remembered...the legends.

He was gone. Her father was gone. And she was an idiot.

"No, no, _no,"_ she muttered tearfully, pressing her fist into the side.

Samuel had jumped down as well and was looking at his father with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. The only answer he got was a grin and a slap on the back.

"Good work keeping her distracted, son, I knew I could count on you."  
>Samuels mouth fell open as Barbossa walked away and Lily slowly turned to face him, even from here he could see that she was crying.<p>

He wanted to clear his name, to reassure her that he hadn't known anything about it, everything he'd said was true but...his father was proud of him. He couldn't lose that.

Closing his mouth he just continued to look at her. She looked away first and delicately she picked her way across deck, dodging anyone in her way until she was at the door of her cabin. With a deep shuddering breath she opened the door and walked inside.

It was only when the door was shut and nobody could see her that she allowed herself to scream.


	18. A Different Kind of Hurt

**Helloooo! Sorry it's been quite a long time since I updated, I have had many a thing to do :) Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and those who have added this story to their favorites or story alerts - yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review to tell me what you think - I really appreciate cnstructive criticism and would love to hear your views on the story.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 18

Lily's scream rang out over deck and then everything was silent. A few of the pirates exchanged looks and occasional nudges but apart from that nobody acknowledged it. Pontac did, however, walk up to Samuel and clap him on the back, grinning.

"Looks like I might win a bob or two from you my lad – I've bet it takes ye a week, don't let me down," he said with a smile that was suspiciously close to a leer.

Samuel's only reply was to shrug his hand away in disgust. He was more confused than he'd ever been before – normally his feelings were so simple. He liked someone or he didn't; that's how it should be, he reflected, but then how did Lily manage to be such an enticing mixture of both? And when did he even realize he felt like that? He couldn't remember. It seemed to him like he always had.

Confusing, he thought to himself as he leaned back against the mast, it was giving him a headache.

Jack chose this opportune moment to wake up again and prop himself up on his elbows so he could look at Samuel properly. When he saw the young man's expression he squinted and shaded his eyes with his hands.

"Ye look like a chicken wiv two pairs o' legs that's wonderin' if it's just a freak or a reincarnation of Kali the destroyer, mate," he told him gravely and Samuel rolled his eyes at the drunken pirate.

"Looks like you've been forgotten about," he said, looking around at the pirates who'd all gone back to their work, leaving Jack on deck instead of in the brig where, in Samuel's opinion, he belonged.

"Fine by me, mate," Jack said as he flopped backwards.

Samuel gritted his teeth and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up to standing and ignoring his drunken wobbling.

The smell of alcohol was like a second skin on Jack, Samuel wrinkled his nose as the man swayed towards him, giving him a generous whiff of eau de I-drunk-so-much-rum-that-I-now-can't-stand-up-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it parfum. Nevertheless, Samuel soldiered on and marched Jack down to the brig. Surprisingly the man didn't struggle or protest, merely hummed an old sea shanty as they walked in otherwise unbroken silence.

"Ye know she'll damn near kill ye if ye don't tell 'er the truth," Jack said eventually, turning bleary eyes to Samuel just a they reached the brig.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Samuel snapped, shoving Jack unceremoniously in one of the cells and locking it.

"Ye didn't have to, I'm generous like that," Jack slurred, lying down with a thump on the hard floor and tilting his hat over his face.

"Forgive me if I don't extend my thanks," Samuel muttered, walking away. It was only when he reached the stairs and put one hand on the rough railing that he saw the eyes.

Lily's eyes. Just as deep and brown and the same almond shape – the same dark fleck just beside the pupil.

Samuel stopped. He caught his breath. His chest juddered.

He stepped closer, squinting at the form that outlined the eyes.

A voice:

"Are you planning on painting a portrait, since you're staring? Or perhaps writing a descriptive poem? If so, as an artist myself, I am obliged to let you but if not, please stop."

Samuel blinked. Of course it was her twin, of course it was...what was his name?

He frowned, "what's your name?" His voice came out clipped and harsh.

Will's pale face loomed out of the darkness as he sat up straighter, looking curiously at Samuel.

"I'm Will," he said slowly, as if testing the waters.

"Samuel," the captain's son replied before turning away and walking quickly back up to deck.

Will's cell was full of bemused silence. It circled him like a vulture.

A month ago he had been a guest of the highest literary circles, he had been writing a poem that he was sure would receive high acclaim and he was completely happy. Now he was slumped in a filthy cell on a pirate ship. And, he considered, for once this wasn't Lily's fault, one of her schemes hadn't gone wrong and her vanity and pride hadn't undone her as they had so many times before...no, this was somehow to do with his mother and father. His father who he'd never met.

Will sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

If only he had some paper and a pen.

**-000-**

Samuel was once again standing outside Lily's door, listening with knitted eyebrows to the eerie silence from inside it. This wasn't normal – the scream had been normal, the crashes and stamps he'd heard coming from the room had been normal. Silence, for Lily, definitely was _not _normal.

A bad feeling engrained itself in Samuel's chest and he turned the door handle sharply, opening the door. He half expected to find her gone but she was there, sat on the bed. The problem was, it didn't seem like her. She was sat cross-legged with her hands clasped in her lap and there was a stillness about her that Samuel had never seen before. She was staring straight ahead with empty eyes and she didn't move a muscle when Samuel came into the room.

Had Will been there he could have told Samuel that this was Lily at her most angry, her most hurt. That the tantrums and shouting all came with minor injuries, this unsettling stillness was reserved for the highest betrayals. He would have also warned Samuel to get out while he still could.

Samuel wouldn't have listened to him.

He stepped closer to her, his footsteps loud in the silence.

"Lily?" His voice came out more gruff than he meant because of worry and an uneasy feeling but she didn't move still. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look – I didn't mean for -" he started to say but he got no further.

"Get out," Lily snapped, her voice quiet and contained but extremely venomous.

Samuel frowned. "No."

"Get _out._"

She still hadn't looked at him. Only her lips had moved.

"No! If you'd just let me explain -"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well I want you to hear it."

"No."

Samuel unclenched his fists with an effort and pointed at her, his face tight.

"You are the most frustrating girl I've ever met," he told her.

"And you are the cruelest boy," she said with a slight crack in her voice, though she still didn't look at him.

This wasn't what Samuel had expected and it caught him off guard.

"It wasn't how it seemed," he said in a quiet voice that was most unlike him and it was only then that she turned to him and there was fire in her eyes.

"You used me to impress your father, Samuel. You kissed me just so that I would be distracted whilst my father – my _father_ Samuel – went away. Not only did you ensure that I will never see my father again but you did it in the cruelest way possible. How _dare_ you play with my emotions, how dare you pretend you care for me?" She was shouting now, her voice uneven as if she was about to burst into tears. Samuel could only stand there, stupefied.

In the pregnant pause that followed Lily did start to cry, silently.

"How dare you make me care for you," she whispered.

Samuel already felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach multiple times but at this he almost crumpled.

She cared for him?

This beautiful, frustrating girl cared for him?

"Lily..." He said her name quietly.

"Get out."

Her eyes were once again turned away, her back was still straight and her arms now folded.

She didn't move or speak again for the rest of the day.


	19. Gone

**Hi! So this chapter took me a while to write as it's pretty intense so I'd reeaallllyy appreciate any feedback you have for me :) Thank you to everyone who's left reviews already and favorited the story; it really does mean a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"Boy, come here," Barbossa snapped, seeing Samuel standing listlessly at the side of the ship.

His son didn't appear to hear him and the captain frowned, making his way over to him. Samuel looked at him when he drew close but didn't say anything, just leaned back against the side and folded his arms.

"Well?" Barbossa said impatiently, "what's gotten into you?"

Over the last day or so the only word to describe his sons behavior would be pining. Now, needless to say, pining was not something that Barbossa had time for and nor would he tolerate it on board his ship. _Especially_ not in his own son.

"Nothing Father," Samuel shrugged moodily, turning away to look back at the sea.

Barbossa growled under his breath and grabbed his shoulder roughly, yanking Samuel back to face him.

"Don't turn yer back on me boy," he snapped, "now out with it. I've not the time nor the patience fer this claptrap."

Angrily Samuel shook his father off and glared at him. "There's nothing wrong!" he shouted, suddenly furious. He didn't look back as he strode away, ignoring the stares of his shipmates.

Samuel paced the deck like a caged lion – there was nowhere to _go. _She was everywhere, taunting him and reminding him of what he'd done.

Reminding him of the look on her face...

She was trusted now to wander the deck and her door was no longer locked. It was clear that she would not attempt escape.

She was a ghost of the girl she had been.

For hours on end she would drift from place to place, pale and noiseless in her wanderings until even her shadow seemed to be reduced to a faded gray – almost invisible. Her eyes that had been so keen and captivating were sad and fixed on nothing and none of the fiery blush that had enlivened her face and belied her passionate nature bloomed upon her cheeks.

Two days had passed in this manner since the confrontation and Samuel and Lily had not, needless to say, spoken since. Samuel thought about it many times but couldn't quite manage it each time he tried and the last thing Lily wanted to see was _him._

...or so she thought.

It was during the night of the second day that they met again.

**-000-**

Long after everybody else on board had fallen asleep (even the useless lookout, high on his perch) a white-clad figure made its way across the deck, long hair streaming in the heavy wind. The figure reached the side of the ship and seemed to clasp at the wood like a lifeline, bending over it like a sapling.

Lily sobbed. She poured her tears into the sea, her entire body wracked with tremors as she cried. She had not cried since talking to Samuel and she found that once she began she couldn't stop; she didn't even particularly know what she was crying for...the loss of her father? Or perhaps it was the constant dull ache in her heart that was born when she had realized how she felt about _him._

Either way it hurt, and Lily had never been good at dealing with pain.

Below deck Samuel jolted awake, his piercing eyes bright in the darkness as he looked around for what had woken him.

Everything was silent and still...or so he thought. Warily he swung his legs out of his hammock and glanced around but the men were all asleep. With a sigh he jumped deftly to the ground and pulled on his trousers, not bothering with a shirt, and trudged up the stairs. He supposed it could only have been old Willam falling from his lookout post again.

However, it was not Willam that he saw. It was a girl, clinging to the rigging and facing away from him towards the ocean. She looked so small and fragile in her thin slip, like a fairy or some other such mythical creature, caught in a spiders web.

It was Lily and as he looked she jumped.

Samuel didn't yell, he didn't weep, he just ran with a look of manic determination on his face until he had reached the side and – without a second thought – hurled himself over it and into the pitching water.

The fall was hell, the icy wind hurtling past and then the chill of the water biting into his skin, the angry waves crashing into his side. None of that mattered though, what mattered was that he couldn't see her.

_She had to be okay._

"LILY?" he shouted above the roar of the waves, kicking frantically and squinting through the spray.

Then he saw it – a glimmer of white a little while away, tossed in a wave.

"Damn," he cursed before diving under and swimming with all his might towards her.

Lily couldn't catch her breath to scream, pitched about as she was by the heavy waves. She felt like she could be crushed at any moment – completely at the mercy of the sea.

And it _hurt. _Her lungs ached with straining for elusive breath and her head was stabbed with lack of air. Frantically she fought and desperately she lost.

She could feel herself sinking.

Drowning.

Then, just as her vision clouded she felt herself break the surface of the water again, supported by something. Dully she wondered what it was but her numbed senses couldn't make sense of anything.

She vaguely heard a voice telling her to "hold on" and did as she was told, clinging with what little strength she had left. The somebody bore her across the water as she melted into unconsciousness.

**-000-**

"Lily wake up," Samuel was very close to pleading as he knelt beside her, his hands shaking her none too gently by the shoulders.

Nothing.

"Damn it Lily wake up!" In desperation he slapped her across the cheek with enough force to sting but not enough to hurt.

Her eyelashes fluttered.

Then nothing.

Samuel let his hands fall limply to his sides and sat back on his heels, staring at her with fervid, intense longing. He felt an inexplicable need for her to be okay again.

Over and over again he heard her tearful, angry voice in his head:

"_How dare you make me care for you..."_

"I wasn't pretending, alright?" he said, fixing his eyes on her still face. "I kissed you because I wanted to – I didn't know anything about fathers stupid plan. I wouldn't have done that."

Then, in a quieter voice: "I care for you. In fact..."

His voice was caught by the wind as it tailed away and his words were tossed like a sail because at that moment Lily began to stir. Her lips parted and her eyes squeezed shut before violent coughs began to wrack her. Her eyes flew open and she twisted to one side, coughing and coughing until all the water had left her system and she was gasping for the air that she so needed. However she was extremely weak and soon found that she was unable to support her own weight.

In an instant Samuel had picked her up and lain her gently across his lap, one hand brushing her sodden hair out of her face and the other holding her close to him.

Lily blinked in surprise as she slowly registered that it was he who had saved her and she tried to form words but nothing came out.

She stopped trying.

Her eyes searched his and were confused by what they found there: genuine worry and relief.

"What are you – doing?" she asked finally with a momentous effort.

"What does it look like?" he replied typically but his relieved smile gave him away as he drew her in closer. "And I think I should be asking you that question – what were _you _doing?"

Lily frowned, her mind reeling. "I – I just..."

She stopped, unable to think straight with him so close to her.

"You just what?" Samuel prompted, some of his relief being replaced with anger as he ran through what he had seen. "You just...fancied a swim? In freezing cold water in the dead of night? Were you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

She flinched and his eyes darkened, his grip began to hurt.

"Tell me you didn't Lily," he said slowly, "tell me that wasn't it. You didn't try to -"

She said nothing, wishing she had the strength to pull away from him but at the same time wanting him to pull her closer. She didn't know why she'd done it. She just had.

"Lily," he barked hoarsely. He felt like his throat was closing off, again he shook her. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I -" she whispered, trying feebly to sit up but he didn't let her.

"How – how could you -?" Samuel seethed, images and fears flashing through his head like lightning. "Lily what the hell?"

"Stop it," she snapped, regaining some of her old flame.

"Why did you want that?"

He had let go of her and was subconsciously backing away as she sat up and raised a shaking hand to push her hair out of her face.

"Stop it," she pleaded, "forget this ever happened, please."

"I can't," he said, disbelief showing plainly in his expression as he moved towards her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I don't know why but I can't just stop thinking about you. Believe me I've tried." He was looking at her like she'd risen from the dead – a wondering, slightly frightened look. "And if I knew that that was what you wanted..."

He paused and took in all of her from her wide eyes to her tiny feet as if committing her to memory.

"You have so much life in you Lily, don't waste it."

"Is this another game?" Lily whispered, unable to process what was happening, what he was saying. Surely he couldn't actually..._surely _he couldn't feel – after all this – the same?

For a second hurt flashed across Samuels features and then he moved back, getting to his feet.

"It never has been," he said gruffly over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Samuel!" Lily called, a sob in her voice.

But he was gone.


	20. The Point Of No Return

**Hi! SO thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story - your kind words mean so much to me, as des your constructive criticism. Again I ask to know what you think and what I could improve. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 20

Silence swelled over the deck as he disappeared. A lonely, incomplete silence that merged with the bitter chill of the night surrounding Lily. She felt like she would melt into the wood beneath her now that he was gone.

Squeezing her tired eyes shut she drew her knees into her chest and rested her head in her arms. She knew she'd have to go back to her 'chamber' before the sun rose – which would be any minute – but she found herself unable to move.

He did care. That much was painfully clear. He cared for her. Otherwise surely he would not have reacted so strongly, and she could no longer fool herself into thinking she did not return those feelings.

Lily clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms, the sharp pain making her shudder. The exact moment of realization she could not say; all she knew was that she was completely and irrevocably in love with a pirate.

The captain's son.

And with that one, simple, swift thought, her life became a whole lot more complicated.

**-000-**

The sun rose considerately slowly that day, shedding it's wheaty light on the ship and all its reluctant inhabitants. Samuel awoke to the varied groans and curses of his shipmates as the watchman shook them all awake. He himself didn't feel like he had slept at all so it was no major sacrifice for him to swing his leg out of his hammock and stand. In fact, he welcomed the change. There is only so much tossing and turning and thinking one can do without wishing for a change of scene, after all.

After a few deep breaths he began to get dressed, ignoring everything around him – his mind was once again playing through what had happened in the night.

What had _almost _happened.

He ground his teeth together as he pulled on his boots, fresh anger seeping into his mind. Surely he had enough to think about what with being in love with the enemy's daughter and all without worrying that she would do...that. He muttered darkly under his breath as he threw on his shirt and buckled his belt, glaring at anyone who stared at him longer than he deemed acceptable. Not once during the whole time he was dressing did he admit to himself that the real reason for his anger was fear: fear of what could have been, that she could have died. The fear of it was driving him mad, eating at him...but in his heart of hearts he knew.

He just wouldn't admit it.

Resolutely he started up the stairs only to be met with his father who looked less than happy.

"You're free from guard duty for a while boy, take this to the girls brother instead," Barbossa barked, pushing a hunk of bread and a tankard of musty water at Samuel.

Samuel blinked and opened his mouth to ask why but his father just growled and held out the items. Slowly Samuel took the bread and water from him but started after his father when the man turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! What's going on?" he asked, his piercing eyes searching the identical ones of his father.

"We're being followed," Barbossa snapped, "and I need answers." Seeing the look on his sons face as he realized what he meant the captain sneered: "don't worry yerself – I'll ask her nicely."

With that he turned and strode towards Lily's room, not knocking before he slammed the door open and went inside, leaving Samuel to stare.

This wasn't good.

He climbed the rest of the stairs and hesitated at the top, torn between doing as his father had ordered and going to help Lily. He decided on the former option, simply because he knew his father wouldn't relish him interrupting.

That and he didn't feel ready to see her again.

Not yet.

As he trudged towards Will's cell Samuel thought hard about his actual feelings towards Lily and realized they didn't make any sense. One minute he was angry with her, the next laughing with her, the next shouting at her, the next trusting her, always recognizing her beauty but not always her goodness, sometimes misjudging her, sometimes understanding her completely.

As he reached the cell he sighed; it was all too complicated.

It was this sigh that alerted Will to his presence and the young man sat up from where he had been lying, squinting at Samuel in the mild light.

"Your food and drink," Samuel grunted, his mood made considerably worse by just how much Will resembled his twin – the last person he wanted to be reminded of.

"Thank you," Will said slowly, wondering what could have happened to make his sisters guard so upset. "Is Lily alright?"

At Lily's name Samuel growled, shoving the bread and water through the bars. "Your sister's mad," he replied, plunging his hands into his pockets and scowling.

"I know," Will said, his voice light and even slightly amused, "it's what makes her charming."

"If you call jumping off the rigging into the freezing sea at dead of night charming then yes, it does," Samuel snapped, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He began to regret his hasty words, however, when Will's face became ashen and drawn with worry.

"What?" he demanded urgently, standing up shakily so his face was level with Samuel's, "what was she thinking? Is she okay?"

"I have no clue and yes, she's fine I assume," was Samuel's bad tempered reply but the worry remained etched into Will's face.

"But why would she do something like that?" Will said frantically, the mere thought of his twin putting herself in such danger tormenting him.

"To escape?" Samuel said like it was obvious, though in truth he'd spent all night asking himself the same thing. But Will, who knew her best, was adamant.

"No. She would have done it before – ages ago," he said confidently, "it will be something that happened recently."

After those words something clicked in his mind and he looked curiously at Samuel, wondering if..._possibly_ it could have been something to do with Samuel. He had seen that she liked him, after all, and that he was probably in love with her.

The same thing was dawning on Samuel as Will thought it through; what if it had been because of him? Because she'd thought he was using her and had betrayed her?

"Did anything happen?" Will asked cautiously, "between the two of you?"

Images of Lily flashed through Samuel's head: her sitting cross-legged on the bed, how vulnerable she'd seemed and how angry when she accused him of making her care for him and betraying her, Lily in a white slip, about to jump, the moment when he'd thought she was dead.

He flinched but didn't speak and Will sighed. "I knew it," he muttered.

Samuel looked away, passing a hand through his hair. He couldn't seem to get any words out or look at the other young man – he looked too much like her. It was a reminder that maybe he only had himself to be angry at, maybe it had been his fault that Lily had...

"Do you need – anything?" he asked eventually with extreme difficulty, still looking anywhere but at Will.

Will raised his eyebrows, watching Samuel curiously. "Some paper and a quill wouldn't go amiss," he said slowly, still trying to figure out just how smitten the lad was.

From the looks of it, he was pretty smitten. Past the point of no return, in fact.

Samuel blinked, finally looking at Will. "Not...food or anything like that?" he clarified incredulously.

"Words are my sustenance and it is of them that I have been deprived," Will said honestly and Samuel nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can do," he said gruffly, unused to such flowery talk.

"Thank you." Will leaned against the wall, still watching Samuel carefully and observing as the young man turned and walked quickly away.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Will said quietly with a small laugh, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd seen dozens of men – good and bad – fall for his sister but had never seen her fall in return.

Let alone jump.

**-000-**

The subject of Wills musings was sat on the chair that had always been Samuels, the father of whom had been staring at her menacingly for the last few minutes.

Eventually Lily broke. "What?" she snapped, irritation clear on her face.

Barbossa chuckled, walking round the back of her chair, deliberately making her uncomfortable because she could no longer see him. Lily shifted in her chair, repressing the urge to turn around.

"News is, we're being followed," Barbossa said, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

It was no accident that that hand held a loaded pistol.

Lily tensed, feeling the weapon brush against her shoulder.

"Oh?" she said, keeping her voice light.

"Aye, followed. And you know by whom," he growled.

Lily made herself keep staring forward, showing no outward emotion.

"I'm afraid I do not," she said truthfully. She knew who she wanted it to be. In fact there were several pleasing options: her father, her mother, the navy...

"Well maybe this'll jog yer memory." Quickly Barbossa produced a folded piece of parchment and dropped it in Lily's lap, walking round so he could see her reaction.

After a moments hesitation Lily unfolded it, smoothing out the creases as she saw a sketch of a flag.

Governor Hanley's flag, to be exact. She'd seen him fly it many times.

She stared blankly at the page for a few seconds and then it clicked.

Thomas.


	21. Impasse

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who's added this story to favorites or story alert! :D :D And, as always, to everyone who's reviewed - you are stars! Again, as always (since when did I become so repetitive?) please please do let me know what you think and what I can improve :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

"_I'll come and get you!"_

Thomas's words floated back to Lily through a cloud of confusion. He'd shouted after her when Samuel had dragged her away, he'd promised to come for her...

Now he had.

She couldn't make sense of the emotions crowding her head – was she happy? Scared? Sad? All of the above?

"Well lass?" Barked Barbossa, moving closer to her. "Who is it?"

"I..." Lily swallowed, her fear seeming to scrape down her throat as she desperately tried to think. "I..."

"I - I – I?" Barbossa mocked, sneering. "You'd better get your story straight."

"I don't know you bastard so leave me alone," Lily said in a voice that was nearly a growl, "straight enough?"

The two glared at each other fiercely, breathing heavily and both refusing to back down.

"I suggest you rethink that answer," he hissed, now so close to her that Lily became uncomfortable and began to shrink back in the chair. Seeing this the captain gave a sardonic grin and grabbed either arm of the chair, invading her personal space deliberately.

Lily turned her head away from him, suddenly feeling very young and extremely vulnerable. For all her talk and (as her mother termed it) 'sass' she had never had to deal with anything like this before, no serious threat had been thrown at her. Now, with this man looming over her, she was at a loss as to what to do.

So, naturally, she began to cry.

They were noiseless tears and she did her best to hide them but of course Barbossa saw and his laugh was far from noiseless.

"You think that'll make me feel sorry for ye?" he jeered, grabbing her chin roughly so she had to look at him as he pressed the flag into her hands.

"Who. Is. It?"

She said nothing, just stared at him with terrified eyes made luminous by tears.

"TELL ME," he shouted suddenly, tipping the chair back abruptly so she had to hang on or fall off.

Lily gripped the side of the chair, her fear turning to anger as she struggled to right herself.

"I don't know, I _told _you!" she screamed back at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Lie to me and I swear ye'll be the worse fer it," he threatened, shaking the chair and nearly tipping her off.

"I DON'T know! I _don't,_" she retorted, her voice rising and in one swift movement he let go of the chair, sending her toppling hard onto the floor.

Lily gasped as she lay there, sprawled and shocked. She raised her head to see Barbossa standing next to her, still holding the flag.

"I won't tell you," she spat, her voice strained.

His kick came out of nowhere but connected solidly enough with her stomach to make her curl in on herself, groaning with this new pain.

"If ye haven't changed yer tune by the time I return, God help ye for no-one else will," he growled as he strode to the door and flung it open.

"Samuel, get in here," he bawled when he'd reached it and then stormed off into his own cabin.

Lily found herself unable to move; it was as if the pain had immobilized her and had glued her cheek to the floor. Tremors ran the length of her body and tears (though not as frequent as before) were still rolling down her cheeks.

She hated herself for her inability to get up and forged many attempts but her shaking limbs would not support her and she grew so frustrated that she slammed her hand on the floor, bursting into new tears.

She didn't notice Samuel when he came into the room, only when he closed the door behind him.

At the noise her breath caught in her throat and she buried her head in her hands, thinking it was Barbossa. As for Samuel, he just stood there looking at her.

She was visibly shaking and looked very small all curled up like that. He felt the instinctive urge to put his arms round her and protect her from whatever had made her so scared, but then he remembered everything that had happened over the last few days...the last time he'd seen her...

As the silence pushed itself into every space in the room and cushioned Lily's form she raised her head, making herself sit up with effort.

She saw Samuel and what little color was left in her face vanished.

"Did my father hurt you?" he asked in a huskier voice than usual. His face was set and he was determined not to let her see his anger but she saw it all too clearly in his eyes.

What was not clear, however, was the source of his anger. She assumed it was still directed at her, that he still hated her for what she'd tried to do but the truth (though she didn't know it) was that Samuel's anger was focused purely on his own father.

Shakily, she nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

Samuels fists curled in on themselves, he shrugged his shoulders jerkily as if ridding himself of a burden. Anger radiated from him – it was almost tangible.

"Why?" he snarled, cracking his neck. "Why did he?"  
>At the crack of his bones Lily startled, pressing a hand to her palpitating heart.<p>

"He – he wanted to know who was following us. I wouldn't tell him," she replied carefully, schooling her expression so he wouldn't see her fear.

What he saw was probably worse though and she would have changed it if she'd known.

What he saw was impassivity, he thought her expression told him she didn't care.

The very thought of it tormented him further and his eyes seemed to flash with pent up emotions which scared Lily further. She straightened up, tilted her chin, removed her hand from her aching stomach.

They were at an impasse. Each misunderstanding the other, neither knowing it.

Already on edge, when Samuel moved towards her Lily flinched, covering her face with one hand. Just like that the situation became clear to him, with that one movement he understood what had happened and sighed.

The next thing Lily felt was not the assault she expected but two strong arms picking her up with a gentility that put her at ease. She was cradled to Samuel's chest like a precious jewel.

Slowly and carefully so as not to hurt her he moved to place her on the bed.

"You shouldn't be at anyone's feet, Lily," he murmured as he laid her slender form down, keeping hold of only her hand, pressing it to his lips.

At the tender kiss, so different from the others they'd shared, Lily gasped lightly, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at him with eyes like melted chocolate.

He was still bent over her hand, his dark satin hair falling into his eyes but he looked up at her gasp.

Their eyes locked.

Time juddered.

The space between them ebbed.

Their lips met.

Guided by instinct her arms moved to encircle his neck, drawing him closer, and he responded, moving so he was above her.

The space they shared was sacred and heated at the same time, their kiss sweet but full of desire and meaning.

To Samuel, she was a sliver of everything he wanted, a beautiful, breakable entity that he could hold and cherish. Each movement was slow and careful, each touch, each kiss tender and lingering.

It was strange in one so strong, the care he took over her.

And Lily? She had stopped thinking a while ago. Her heart had overflowed the minute he had pressed his lips to her hand and she'd been swept along in a wave of an emotion she couldn't name.

It was only when he pulled away slightly and looked down at her with a sweet, small smile that she was able to think. Only as air rushed between them and cooled the heat that had taken over her that she knew.

Of course it was love.

Before she could register her words she had spoken.  
>"I'm in love with you."<p>

His smile broadened and his eyes (already beautiful) became breathtaking.

"Good, I'm in love with you."

Lily blinked and then laughed, depositing a small kiss to his jaw.

"When did you work this out?" she murmured into his skin and she felt his jaw shift as he smiled.

"A while ago, I think," he replied.

He was still supporting himself with his arms so he rolled to the side, bringing her with him, her back against his chest.

"You?"

"Yes, a while ago."

"You know, if you'd told me things would have been a whole lot easier," he said after a while and she reached round to hit him quite hard on the chest.

"You dog! You didn't tell me either," she retorted and then squealed as he pinned her arms behind his back, making her a sort of figurehead and effectively preventing any further violence.

"I thought you hated me," he said, grinning as she tried to get free and failed.

Eventually she just stopped trying, it wasn't like he was hurting her.

"I thought I did too. I would have been justified if I had," she said sweetly and it was her turn to laugh as he rolled his eyes. Though she couldn't see his expression as her back was to him she was fairly sure.

"Good thing there's no justice in the world, right?" he said with a smirk.

Before she could reply he ran a finger down her side and she squirmed away, giving him exactly the reaction he wanted.

His silence became ominous because she couldn't see his face and she tensed.

"...Don't!" she warned but it was too late. His fingers went from caressing her skin to tickling her mercilessly until the sheer force of her reaction had pulled her wrists from his grasp and she had grabbed his hands, lacing their finger together.

"Hah!" she celebrated her triumph, holding their entwined hands in the air.

"Well done," he acknowledged as she rose to kneeling.

Her hair hung in thick curls, just reaching his chest as she looked down at him with a softer look on her face than he'd ever seen.

Unable to help himself he reached out with their linked fingers to brush her cheek and she smiled.

Samuel sat up and she moved to sit just in front of him, still with clasped hands as he leaned forward, lightly kissing her dimple that sat in her left cheek.

Neither knew how much time passed as they sat there, looking at each other, and neither cared.

And, safe to say, Lily forgot all about Thomas.


	22. Some Explaining To Do

**Hi there! Hope you like this chapter :D Please tell me what you think and what I can do better in a review; I love to hear your opinions and contructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

"This isn't another one of your games, Lily?" Samuel asked seriously, looking at her from his position propped against the headboard of the bed. Lily's head was resting gently against his knee and together they were sprawled over the entire bed. She, of course, was shamelessly taking up most of the space by throwing her arms wide and lying diagonally, but Samuel didn't complain.

"A game?" she asked drowsily. "Of course not."

They had disposed with the covers long ago, the heat rendering them unnecessary, and they lay now on just the mattress, content simply to rest.

Every so often Lily would lift her head and look back at him, smiling slightly as their eyes met before lying back down. As if she was checking to make sure he was still there.

He always was.

Samuel smiled slightly at her quick and sure response, one of his hands gently entwined in her soft hair. It was like gold dust between his fingers.

Lily sighed, perfectly happy with the silence, but after a while she felt the need to speak. Gently she sat up and scooted closer to him, one hand resting on his bare chest and her eyes locked with his.

"We can't let your father know," she said quietly, "can we?"

The look on her face was terrible to Samuel, as if she'd already accepted that they couldn't be together. End of story, only sorrow.

"No," he said slowly, "no...we can't but..."

He never got to finish that particular sentence as, at that very moment, the door burst open and Pontac swaggered in, stopping in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

The girl was bare but for her thin white slip that did little to conceal her, and Samuel was shirtless, his belt off. They were twined up on the bed, gazing starry-eyed at each other. Pontac could see right off that this was something more than lust but...that didn't stop him being a bastard.

"Oy gents!" he bawled, grinning wolfishly at the pair as they scrambled away from each other. "Young Samuel's won his bet!"

Coarse laughter could be heard from the men as they came running and Lily gave a sharp intake of breath, her eyes flashing as she looked from Pontac to Samuel.

"What bet?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"To bed you, o' course," Pontac said with relish and she gave a little scream, pulling her hand out of Samuels and running to retrieve the covers from the floor just as the pirates came into the room and gave a throaty cheer. Her breath caught in her throat as she gathered the covers around herself and backed away, her cheeks a flaming red and indignation working its painful way right to her heart.

And all Samuel could do was sit there, shocked. How had it all gone wrong so quickly?

"Get out," he heard Lily say and assumed she was talking to the pirates. Then she repeated herself, louder, and he looked up to see her glaring directly at him.

"Lily -"

"OUT!"

"You can't honestly think that -"

"Samuel I swear to God!"

Pontac jeered, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Trouble in paradise, lovebirds?" he crooned but Lily did not react. Her glare was for Samuel alone.

"I mean it Samuel. I want you out of here and I don't want to see you again."

Shame was ripping her limb from limb and tossing her love to the wolves, it had shredded her dignity and wounded her heart.

"Not until you let me explain," Samuel said, standing up quickly and crossing to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders when she tried to evade him.

"Get off," she hissed and he was just about to reply when a shout was heard from the deck.

"The pursuer's closing! She's ready to board!"

"Shit," Pontac growled, his smug look completely gone from his face.

As one the pirates ran to the deck, congregating at the sides just in time to see Governor Hanley's ship swing round.

"Father!" Samuel shouted, forgetting for a minute what had just happened and back to being the Captain's son.

Barbossa stormed onto deck and cursed foully when he saw the ship.

"Ye good fer nothin' swills!" he shouted, punching the man nearest to him in the gut an kicking him aside as he strode to the side. His furious gaze fell, from there, on Lily.

"Get the girl over here," he barked and Lily found herself picked off her feet by a pirate she didn't recognize and slung over his broad shoulder.

"No!" she protested, struggling, but he didn't even seem to notice.

In all too short a space of time she was set down in front of the captain and held in place by the same pirate. Never before had she wanted to run away so much.

"This is yer last chance, girl," he said in a tone of deliberate, icy calm.

Lily swallowed, her eyes darting from face to face as she thought through her limited options.

They then became even more limited as Barbossa pulled out a pistol and placed it at her temple, his expression almost bored.

_Click _went the gun to show it was ready to do its worst, and Lily made up her mind.

Quickly.

"The governor," she said reluctantly, "from back at Port Royal. That's his flag."

"Is it now," Barbossa mused, absent-mindedly firing the gun into the sea and replacing it in his belt.

On the other ship the crisply uniformed sailors were preparing to board with what looked like more than a little trepidation. Barbossa's men, on the other hand, were restless, waiting with relish for the fight.

Lily could see how this was going to turn out. It probably wouldn't end with her being rescued. More likely with Thomas's death.

She frowned. _That is if he's even on the ship..._

She scanned the sailors intently, looking for his shock of tousled blonde hair that was so different from...

_Stop it, Lily. Don't think about him. Don't look over – you know he's still staring. Keep your eyes for looking for Thomas, don't waste them on that -_

She struggled to find a harsh enough adjective to do him justice.

She settled for pig.

Just as she'd made this satisfying decision she saw him. Thomas was in the middle of it all, shouting orders and waving his arms about, probably giving some pep talk or the other.

She just couldn't bring herself to _feel _anything. She felt quite numb.

This man had risked his life to save her, had come for her just like he'd said he would. He very probably loved her.

So why was her heart still? Why did her cheeks still hold their icy chill. Where was the feeling that, even now, even with only minutes spent apart, she missed.

Since when could a person be this empty?

With distant interest she watched the sailors divide; half prepared to board and half to stay and shoot should their shipmates need help.

Thomas was to board. He was gripping the rope with grim determination as he climbed onto the rigging, his hair blowing in the strong sea breeze.

He looked every part the dashing young hero.

Her eyes slid; they slipped to see Samuel standing apart from the rest of the crew. His sapphire eyes were glinting and his expression was furious, his strong jaw set. His raven black hair fell into one eye but he made no move to brush it away, simply standing stock still with his arms crossed.

"Ready yerselves," Barbossa growled just as Thomas jumped.

The ropes took him and the other sailors across the gap and they landed, swords drawn, on the deck of the pearl. They were immediately met with an onslaught from the assembled pirates and backed away instinctively before composing themselves and responding with admirable vigor.

Lily stood, in the middle of it all, watching with a detached, cold expression as men were cut down left right and center. She didn't flinch, not even when one of Thomas's sailors fell right at her feet.

It was certainly a sight to behold: the bloody battle, fierce captains on either side and strong crews. And then, in the midst of it all, a figure in white, so pale and thin that she could be taken for a ghost.

But she lived and breathed, despite her expression of icy indifference.

She lived and breathed and _felt _and hurt.

That was exactly why she couldn't (wouldn't) move. Her heart was beating a mile a minute because every time a sword came close, every time danger was within her reach, she beckoned it. If Samuel had been lying, if she'd bared her soul to him and he had lied then...she didn't want this anymore.

The pain seemed pointless. It could end, after all, so why shouldn't she?

With the cold deliberation of one who has made up her mind she stepped forward, further into the fray.

Blades clashed and sparked, the pirates too caught up in the fight to take notice of the girl.

Except one.

Samuel saw and he knew exactly what she was thinking and planning and, before either of them really knew it, he was at her side and yanking her out of the crush.

Lily felt his hand close around her arm in a grip that was painfully tight and completely inescapable. She struggled of course, fighting to get back to the blades that would help her, but he won.

"Stay where I put you," Samuel ordered, sounding a lot like his father as he glared at her. Why did she insist on making him feel like this? Nobody should be so important that the very thought of harm coming to them was enough to drive you mad.

It wasn't healthy.

Lily spun round as soon as she could and pushed him away.

"I am not a _dog!_" she spat, her eyes flashing furiously. "I will not 'stay' on your command. Would you have me fetch a bone as well? You chauvinistic pig."

"I'm telling you for your own good, not mine," he protested, his expression equally angry.

"Oh, I'm sure," Lily replied, her tone scathing and her glare deadly.

She tried to push past him but he shoved her back, ignoring her outraged shout.

"What's on your mind? Go on, you might as well share," he said, crossing his arms.

"Don't try and be self-righteous with me," she fumed, just about ready to punch him. Her hands had even curled into fists. "You're the one who lied."

Suddenly, before Samuel could respond, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and roughly turn him.

The young man who had sworn to come after Lily all that time ago – the lovesick one – was squaring up to him, his jaw set and his sword drawn.

"Get away from my fiance."

Unfortunately, Samuel was not facing Lily at this point so he didn't see her jaw drop at the fanciful elaboration, and neither could Lily see the hurt that flashed across his face.

She heard his fist connect with Thomas's chin though, all too clearly.

Before the other man could react Samuel whipped round to face Lily, breathing heavily.

"Looks like we all have some explaining to do."


	23. Truce

**My absence has been abominable! Sorry sorry sorry! As a recap, when we left off Samuel had just punched Thomas for saying that Lily was betrothed to him. There was a massive mix-up about who had betrayed who and both Lily and Samuel were trying desperately not to love each other anymore. See if they succeed...**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 23

"How dare you strike me, sir?" Thomas demanded, recovering from the blow.

Samuel didn't even look back at him, still glaring fiercely at Lily.

"His _fiance?_" he hissed.

"I said get away from her," Thomas yelled, pushing the other man back and away from Lily.

That was it. Samuel snapped.

Furious, he swung a fist at Thomas, catching him squarely in the gut. As he keeled over, Samuel advanced, kicking his legs out from under him and kneeling when he fell.

He drew his sword, laying the blade across Thomas's chest to stop him from getting up.

"You're really starting to piss me off, lover boy," he snarled

A sob caught in Lily's throat, half from fear and half sorrow. Everything was going so completely and horribly wrong, and just moments ago she had been utterly, exquisitely happy.

"Don't!" she called, taking a few hurried steps forward and laying her hand over Samuel's, trying to push his sword away from Thomas.

"Stay out of this, Lily," Thomas said, his eyes fixed with hatred on Samuel.

Lily didn't listen, her hand closed around that of the pirate who had once loved her.

Or so she thought.

As her small hand encircled his there was an audible intake of breath, a sharp snatch at reality. Even though the shudder that ran through him was a wonderful response to her welcome touch, even though he longed for her to be close with all his heart and every fiber of his being, it was no good. His face remained hard for he knew that he must resist this onslaught of feeling and couldn't let himself be drawn in.

He must not let himself be bewitched again.

And so, under hers, his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword and the muscles in his arms became taut.

"Get out of it."  
>There were such fathoms of cold and such a lack of emotion in his icy voice that Lily flinched back, her eyelashes fluttering faster than a hummingbirds wings. It was as if he had struck her. In fact, a physical blow probably would have made less impact.<p>

Samuel turned his burning eyes downwards so they locked with those of the cornered Thomas. The young man was making a valiant effort to appear brave and unconcerned but Lily could see the tremor at the corner of his down-turned lips.

Samuel could see it too but it struck no chord with him. All he saw was the man who presumed to lay a claim on the girl that he himself (as he was slowly coming to realise) was completely in love with, beyond all hope of release.

It wasn't to be borne. It was impudence of the highest and worst level.

"Please."

Her quiet voice came from behind him, but Thomas's eyes shifted, no doubt to lock with hers. That one small word...that voice...

No. He could not waver now. He was his father's son; the captain's son.

This man was nothing. And neither was she.

So thinking and repeating to himself, Samuel raised his sword.

It all happened very fast after that.

Thomas shut his eyes and Samuel's lips curled in contempt. His grip on his sword tightened, his nerve steeled. The sword came down, heading for Thomas's chest and heart. But it never reached its target.

Lily could not remain still and helpless to save her life, let alone Thomas's. She ran forwards and grabbed Samuel's strong arm, a sob catching in her throat as she used all her strength to stop the blow from falling.

At the same moment, conscious of the struggle, Thomas opened his eyes. Seeing Samuel distracted the young man seized his chance and kicked out, sending the sword spinning away.

Samuel growled, Lily's closeness nearly sending him mad. He couldn't think straight, didn't know what to do.

So he did what his instincts told him to. And Samuel, like it or not, was a pirate.

With very little effort he pushed Lily away, relishing the clarity of thought that returned to him once her soft skin was no longer against his. As she fell back Thomas yelled with fury and sprang to his feet, wasting no time in aiming a solid punch at the pirate's stomach. Samuel, though he stumbled back a pace, was not deterred and reciprocated with another, stronger punch.

Thomas buckled, still weak from the other blows, and – as if in slow motion – he fell.

Within seconds Samuel had drawn his fist back again, hate and fury and something else, some unnamed, dark emotion, flickering in his piercing eyes.

But the blow never fell from his clenched fist. He was stopped by the clattering of swords.

All around him swords were being dropped by both sides. Samuel looked around in bewildered fury, wondering why his father had surrendered. And even more unusual: both sides had.

The pirates and sailors were glaring at each other, breathing heavily, with each side carrying serious injury.

"Father?"

Samuel's voice was strained. All he could hear was ragged breathing and a pool of stony silence from behind him.

Where Lily was standing. Hating him.

"Drop yer weapon," Barbossa snapped, glaring at his son. "We've called truce."

Samuels pistol clattered to the deck and he stepped away from Thomas, anger clear on his handsome face. Though he wouldn't admit it his anger was mainly due to the fact that he knew how this would end.

Rather than risk the noose his Father would give Lily over, Thomas would carry her off into the sunset, and he would never see her again.

The fairytale ending. God, it made him sick to think of it.

Behind him Lily was faring no better. She hated herself for her weakness, for all she could think of when rescue was so close was having to leave Samuel. Or worse, that he might be killed. She knew that Thomas was lying there injured because he'd been brave enough to come for her but she just didn't _feel _anything about it. Nothing like the painful tide of emotions that washed over her every time she thought Samuel's name.

Which, in case you were wondering, was approximately every heartbeat.

She loved him and he'd betrayed her...it ought to have been simple. But if she'd learned one thing it was that love – real love – was not simple. It was painful and confusing and vast...inexplicable and...wonderful.

Thomas hauled himself to his feet, wincing as he worked his jaw to get some feeling back.

"I'll negotiate, Captain," he said to Barbossa, narrowing his eyes.

Barbossa looked him over with a contemptuous laugh but shrugged, making his way into his cabin.

"Very well."

"I'll come back for you," Thomas said in a whisper to Lily. He ignored Samuel rolling his eyes as he turned to him. "Don't lay a finger on her whilst I'm gone."  
>Samuel was aching to hit him again but stopped himself just in time. He glared at Thomas's back as the young man walked into his fathers cabin, only punching the mast after the door had swung shut.<p>

The other pirates gave him a wide berth and the sailors grabbed this opportunity to board their own ship to wait for Thomas, as the pirate ship was giving them the creeps. So now Samuel and Lily stood alone on the empty deck, avoiding each others eyes completely but at the same time so aware of the others presence that it didn't matter.

Samuel spoke first into the silence.

"His fiance?"

Lily turned, her eyes blazing. "I'm not! But it wouldn't matter even if I _was. _You said you loved me...it was all a lie. You completely fooled me Samuel, congratulations." Her laugh was bitter as she ran a hand through her hair. "You really got me there."

"Look, if you're mad about what Pontac said -"

"Damn right I'm mad! You made a _bet _on me Samuel?"

"It wasn't like that Lily -"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't. I'm sure you're completely innocent and I'm the wretch for having Thomas fall in love with me."

"Yes and you led him on a merry dance! How do I know you aren't just stringing me along as well, you little tease?"

"How dare you! Thomas is a good man! He -"

Now it was Samuel's turn to cut her off.

"But you don't love him."

"Why I - he...I think he's -"

"You think he's boring. I know you, don't forget Lily. You can't fool me like you can fool him and all those other 'fine young men'."  
>Lily's eyes flashed. "Stop it Samuel."<p>

He stepped closer. "Tell me you love him, then I'll stop."  
><em>I love <em>you! Lily thought fervently, but her pride would not allow her to say it. _You and always you. _

So, to keep herself under check, she said nothing at all. Merely arched one eyebrow as if she couldn't care less.

Which, of course, was far from the case.

"You can't do it, can you?" Samuel said triumphantly, stepping closer still. "You can't say it because you know it's a lie."

"Stop it."

Samuel just laughed. "That's right. When things get too much you expect them to go away, right? If you can't cope you quit."

Lily's expression was stony. She didn't move.

Samuel, looking at her, felt a pang of regret, but he couldn't back down now. He began to walk away.

"And just so you know, I didn't make that bet," he said over his shoulder.

Lily flinched as if he'd slapped her. "And I never agreed to marry Thomas," she threw back.

She watched as he stopped where he stood and slowly turned round.

"What the hell are we arguing about then?" he said in a voice that seemed over-loud in the silence.

Another moment of stillness stretched out before Lily began to laugh. "I don't know!"

Samuel's laughter was exultant as he crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms, twirling her so her curls flew.

"You – Lily! You aren't going to marry him? You never were?"  
>"No of course not, idiot!" Lily buried herself in his arms, holding him close. "You didn't make that bet?"<p>

"No!"

"Oh Samuel...Samuel I'm so glad!"  
>They couldn't get close enough, they didn't want any space between them at all. Love was clutching at them, making it hard to breathe.<p>

"God I love you," Samuel breathed, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you too!"

In their jubilation they had forgotten a very important thing: Thomas.

At that moment the captain's door swung open revealing Barbossa, Thomas and the captain he'd hired for the journey. Barbossa looked positively thunderous but Thomas looked like he couldn't be happier.

That is, until he saw Samuel and Lily embracing.

"Get away lad," Barbossa barked. "Girl, go with them."

Suddenly Lily couldn't breathe. "No..." she breathed. And then louder, "no! I won't!"

Samuel didn't let go of her. "Father -"  
>"Don't argue. Below."<p>

Thomas frowned, stepping towards Lily.

"Lily come with us. It's why we came all this way...why _I _came all this way. For you..." he paused, swallowing. "To save you, Lily."

"She's fine where she is," Samuel growled, but even as he said it he knew it was a lie. He didn't know what his father had planned for Lily but it probably wasn't pleasant, and who was to say he could protect her?

Looking down at her he could already feel his heart aching with loss.

He had to let her go with them, to safety. Because he loved her.

He let go of her and stepped back.

"Samuel," Lily almost sobbed, and he felt his heart tear in a thousand places at the pain in her voice. "What are you -"

"Lily go," he said, keeping his voice and face calm. It was for the best. For her. "Go with them."

"No! I won't leave you!"  
>Samuel had to take a minute to compose himself, but when he did he turned and walked to the galley so he wouldn't have to see her go.<p>

"You have to."

"What is this Lily?" Thomas demanded, looking between her and the pirate. She looked distraught, standing there and looking at the place where he'd been standing. "Did he hurt you? Come on, we need to get you back, alright?"

He went to take her arm but she pulled away, tears balancing on her thick eyelashes.

"No..." she sobbed once, seeming to crumple. Thomas caught her before she could fall but once she was in his arms she fought him like a wildcat. She didn't want those arms around her, she wanted Samuel.

Thomas was forced to lift her off the ground in order to get her to the ship, she kicking and fighting all the way. It was only once he had deposited her in her cabin and the ship was moving, moving away from her love, that she stilled and surrendered completely to her anguished sobs.


	24. Faces

**It's been so long! So sorry! Please review and tell me what you think...I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 24

"Lily?" Thomas said, leaning against her closed door.

No response.

"Lily. Open the door."

Nothing.

"Lily!"  
>Silence.<p>

Exasperated, bruised and tired, Thomas knocked for what seemed the hundredth time.

Still nothing. Infuriating quiet.

She'd been alone in there for about four hours...the sobbing had stopped around 3 hours ago. Thomas couldn't understand her reaction to being rescued; it was bizarre. He'd _saved _her for God's sake! Tears of relief only went so far.

And now this relentless silence.

She'd locked herself in of course.

Wearily he ran a hand through his hair and winced as the ache in his head sharpened.

"Damn it, Lily," he said, quieter now. "Please. Let me know you're okay."

The other side of the door, Lily sighed. Her hand had been resting on the handle of the door since Thomas had first started asking for her, but she hadn't been able to make herself turn the key.

She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see anyone.

Just one person.

The one person she'd probably never see again.

That one person whose loss she already felt so keenly that it immobilized her.

She let her hand fall to her side. Eventually Thomas would give up and go away.

**. . . **

Elsewhere, Samuel fared no better.

True, he had not succumbed to tears like Lily or put his torment into words, but he ached as keenly for her...felt the pain of their parting as deeply.

Outwardly he seemed fine, if a little surly. The men gave him a wide berth all the same but he was careful not to let his mask slip.

Though he seemed entirely focused on his work his mind was constantly on her...wondering where she was and if she was okay, whether she thought of him as he did of her...wondering if she would forget him in time...marry Thomas or some other young man of her class...

At that last thought his hands would clench of their own accord and his jaw would tighten, but soon after he would regain control and the mask would be back in place.

He barely heard those around him and paid them no heed as they went about their work. He felt too empty to listen...as if he was cut off from them.

It was only the bark of his Father's command that got through to him.

"Snap out of it, boy!"

Samuel turned slightly to look at Barbossa with unfocused eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't make me knock some sense into ye, lad, ye know I'll do it," Barbossa growled, looking at his son. Little did the boy know that his father was actually feeling concern – masked by bravado of course, but concern all the same.

Samuel just shrugged, past caring about such things.

"Go ahead," he muttered.

The next thing he felt was a solid smack to the back of his head.

Turning once more he glared at his father who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring right back.

"Forget her," the Captain said harshly. "There'll be another wench at port who'll catch yer eye."

Samuel just scowled. "Stop pretending you care and leave me alone."

Barbossa watched his son turn away from him, watched his shoulders tense and his head bow, and for an instant he stopped being 'the Captain' and became a father.

"Son..."

Samuel blinked, surprised. He never called him that...it was always 'boy' or 'lad'...or 'idiot'.

Barbossa was struggling with an irritating mix of discomfort and genuine worry. He'd never been sentimental per say and so he didn't really know what to do. A manly pat on the back? A talk?

...A _hug_?!

It was all too complicated – this mushy stuff. That was why he kept away from it.

But, he considered, he'd started now.

The Captain cleared his throat and then walked to stand by Samuel so that they were both facing the water. Neither looked at the other but after a minute Barbossa spoke.

"You'll be alright."

It wasn't premeditated and he didn't lose his usual gruff tone, but to Samuel it provided comfort. Hearing his Father say those three simple words meant a lot.

Of course, his only response was to nod, but the two understood each other.

Samuel stood a little straighter when his Father walked away.

He would be alright.

**. . . **

Lily heard Thomas walk away and sighed, moving slowly to sit on the bed. Of course the bed they had provided was a lot more comfortable and luxurious than the bed she had been given by the pirates, but it just felt odd to her now. She supposed she missed the familiar creaking of the springs and slight lumps in the mattress...simply because it was a bed she had shared with Samuel.

This wasn't the same.

It didn't smell of him. It didn't have the imprint of his body on the mattress, and even when that had evened out...it didn't have the memory.

She missed him desperately.

Was he missing her?

Lily knew that she should want him to forget...forget and move on and be happy. The problem was, she wasn't that sort of girl. So he _should _damn well miss her if she was missing him! If he loved her as she loved him – with a searing passion that could not be denied, even for an instant – then he would fight for her and he would find her. He would _never _forget, and never be happy until they were together again.

Anything short of that felt like blasphemy to her. The very idea of him with somebody else was vile to her and horribly painful.

They loved each other. That should have been all there was to it.

Blinking back tears, she looked around her. In her despair she hadn't taken in her surroundings before but now she saw it was really quite beautiful. Thomas had obviously made an effort with her chamber and turned it into quite a serene and lovely space...but somehow that made Lily feel worse.

She couldn't help not loving Thomas. She couldn't help loving Samuel. That was just the way things were.

The round windows were hung with red drapes, as was the bed on which she sat, and the furniture was simple and elegant. It was just the sort of room that Lily would have raved over before all this, but she was no longer that girl. _That _Lily would have married Thomas without a second thought and never spared a glance for Samuel, save perhaps to note his good looks...the old Lily would have jumped at the chance to become a Hanley – to be the Governor's daughter... she would never have 'wasted her time' pining away for some _pirate._

Lily crossed to the full length mirror in the door of the wardrobe. She barely recognized herself.

Who was this girl with her hair loose and untamed? Curls falling haphazard and free around her _bare _shoulders? Whose were these sad eyes, dewy with recent tears? Whose was this ripped dress – thin and simple?

She wouldn't have been out of place in a tavern in Tortuga.

Idly she wondered whether Thomas thought this an improvement or an outrage, but it was a fleeting thought, for it didn't really matter.

She cared nothing for what he thought of her, or what anyone thought of her, apart from Samuel.

For a moment, as she gazed into the mirror at her lonely reflection, she imagined she saw him standing just behind her...he was smirking slightly as usual and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He always stood so straight and proud but his body was angled towards her subtly, as if he was protecting her from anything and everything.

That was how she had felt when he was near or with her. Protected. Funny, really, seeing as she'd been so scared of him at first, and considering he had actually kidnapped her.

Things had changed though, she reflected. Much as they'd fought against it they had been unequivocally drawn to each other.

They'd fallen in love.

Stupidly, irresponsibly, _wonderfully _in love.

A quiet knock on the door intruded upon her daydreaming and she jumped, her lips turning down into a frown as she glared towards the door.

"Go _away _Thomas."

There was a pause, and then a familiar voice that was certainly _not _Thomas's.

"Lily?"

It was Will.

Lily gasped, another swell of tears rushing into her wide eyes as she all but ran to the door, turned the key and wrenched it open.

"Will!" she breathed, throwing herself into his arms.

He didn't hug her back but rather stumbled back, but she didn't notice, such was her relief and happiness. In fact, her emotions must have been effecting her more than she'd thought, she realized as she swayed on her feet. She felt boiling hot all of a sudden and as if she wasn't quite solid.

Will – was it Will? Her vision was blurred – supported her to her bed and picked her up, lying her down gently.

Lily shuddered, wondering what the matter was with her...a sudden, dizzying heat had just gripped her without any warning. The face above her swam and blurred and she blinked, raising both of her arms to cover her face.

What was wrong with her?

She could feel her heart beating painfully fast and she _knew _something wasn't right but she couldn't do anything, couldn't speak even!

She looked up with wide eyes and suddenly it wasn't Will's face she saw – it was her mother. Her mother was standing there and looking down at her with concerned eyes, the same chocolate brown as her own.

The room was swimming.

"Mother?"

She blinked as the room blurred in and out of focus.

"I'm scared Mother..."

In panic she reached out to clutch one of her lace sleeves but her hand did not come into contact with any material, only skin.

It wasn't her mothers arm she was holding...it was tanned and strong. Again she cast frightened eyes upwards only to see Samuel.

It was a blurred and strange version of her love, but it was him.

Lily had not realized she was crying, and her face was pale as moonlight itself.

"Help, Samuel...I need you...I think – I think I'm...dying."

He said nothing, or nothing that she could hear.

Her breath was high-pitched and difficult.

"What's happening?"

Thomas looked down at Lily as she shook and gasped for breath. He had seen the conviction in her eyes as she called him each name...her brother, mother and – and that pirate.

She was ill.

He moved to push her hair back as it was hanging in her face but she screamed suddenly and awfully.

"No!" she shrieked as she scrambled back, shuddering.

Thomas held out a hand, frantically trying to calm her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Let me out of here!"

Pale and shaken, Thomas rushed for the doctor, who took one look at the sobbing girl and declared her very ill indeed.


	25. To Lose a Heart

**Forgive me, anyone who's still reading this! I have been a negligent author indeed! However I vow to change and I'll finish this story at any cost, I love the characters after all,and hope some of you will stick with me :) This is very short but I'm already working on the next chapter!**

"She may not make it back to Port."

Thomas blinked, face expressionless with shock as he looked at the doctor. The two men stood beside Lily's bedside, Thomas holding her limp hand.

"But doctor she is so much better than she was! There's no more of the screaming or convulsions – yes, she still hallucinates but surely -"

"She is dying, Thomas. It may take a week, if you're luck a month, but this girl is dying."

The doctor looked away from Thomas's crestfallen, heartbroken expression, giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he walked out of the room.

Slowly Thomas sat down in his chair by Lily's bed, his other hand going to the small, pale hand of hers he held. Her eyes were open but focused on something he couldn't see, something that gave her a benign smile. Her cheekbones jutted and her eyelashes trembled with the effort of holding back tears.

"Lily," Thomas said quietly, helplessly, after a moment. "Lily you must eat something. My love..."

Her hand twitched at the word love and she looked around eagerly, switching disconcertingly from the listless stillness of a moment ago. She didn't find what she seeked in the room however. Thomas watched as she sank back down and turned her face away from him to the wall.

In the early days of her illness she had hit her head again and again against that same wall, screaming as if possessed for them to kill her. She had fought and clawed and spat like a wild thing when restrained from harming herself, but became harmless as a lamb within seconds, weeping, talking to Thomas as if he was her brother, sometimes her mother...or the worst, that pirate. The last was the hardest for Thomas to bear. To hear her call him Samuel and reach out to him, longing to be held in a way she never did when the hallucination left her and he was Thomas again.

Thomas closed his eyes and took a slow breath. "Lily..." he tried again but she didn't move.

It was heartbreaking. She allowed him to hold her hand but it was lifeless, a surrender. She had not raised her haunted eyes to his in days – she was a shadow. So still it was frightening. Right then, she could have been dead already.

"Please try," Thomas whispered, opening his eyes and kissing her hand. "Please."

Lily didn't move, not even to blink though her eyes were half-lidded already, lacking the energy even to open them fully.

"I love you Lily," Thomas said, shaking his head.

Her voice, when it came, was thin and quietly cruel.

"If you loved me, you would kill me. My heart is ripped out already. My heart is with him."


End file.
